The Second Chance
by Sharkie2008
Summary: Summer is forced back to Newport after a tragic accident. Will old feelings resurface? And will Summer deny them? SS Pleaes read!
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspiried by Rossingol1984 just by reading her first two paragraphs of 'You Can't Change A Good Thing'. This is only my second fanfic, and my first Seth and Summer one. I'm not very good at portraying Seth or Summer but I'll try my best! Please read and reivew!

* * *

**Summer woke up on one of the warm, sunny days in Minneapolis. It wasn't in her plan to move to Minnesota, it really wasn't.  
After Marissa died, she felt like she just had to get away from Newport. Brown wasn't an option because she was first going to go there when Marissa was alive. 

Minneapolis was great. Sure, it was cold from October to atleast May. Sometimes, every once in awhile, it can be cold until April. They say 'April showers bring May flowers'. Well that's not true because it hardly ever rains in April. It rains more in May, so it should be 'May showers bring June flowers'. Sure it doesn't rhyme, but it's true.

She felt bad leaving Seth. She remembers his face when she told him. He looked heartbroken, shocked, and worst of all,  
betrayed. She didn't want to leave him, she just felt like she had too. Even Sandy and Kirsten looked heartbroken. Summer loved them like they were her parents, and for a long time, thought they were going to be her in-laws. But, she just had to leave, start a new life. And that is exactly what she did.

"Babe," Summer rolled over and saw her boyfriend staring back at her.

"Babe, you need to get up and get to work."

Summer rolled her eyes and rolled back over. She really wasn't a morning person.

"Sum, come on."

Her boyfriend got out of bed and walked over to her side. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, then picked her up out of bed. She started kicking his back and screaming but he just turned the shower on and threw her in it.

"Enjoy your shower, I will make breakfast." She gave him a glare before smiling at him.

After she got out of the shower, she went to meet Andrew in the kitchen. Still yawning when she entered.

"Here honey, I made you some coffee." She gratefully took the cup of warm coffee from him.

"Thank you." She put the cup down on the counter and wrapped her arms around his waist. She had to get on her tip-toes to put her head on his shoulder and see what he was cooking. "Whatcha cooking?"

"Some eggs for my wonderful Fiancee, and bacon, and sausage, and of course your favorite, pancakes." Summer smiled at him.

"Mmmm. Sounds delicious." He turned around in her arms.

"Guess what else?" She gave him a clueless look that told him to continue. "I made a special plate for princess sparkles."

She smiled at him shyly, and gave him a kiss on the lips. "You always know how to make me happy."

Summer sat down at the table and he put a plateful of food in front of her. Summer and Andrew happily at their breakfast before they were interrupted by the telephone. Andrew stood up from the table and answered it.

"Hello? Um, yeah she's right here. Can I ask who's calling? Oh, alright." He handed the phone to Summer. "Say's she's an old friend."

Summer whipped her mouth with the napkin then took the phone from his hands. "Hello?"

"Hey Summer."

The voice sounded so familiar but Summer just couldn't place it.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Oh I'm sorry Summer, I just figured you would recognize me. It's Kirsten. Seth's mom."

Summer's eyes bulged and she almost let the phone slip out of her hands. "Hey How are you?"

"Not good. There was an accident here last week. A boating accident."

Right after Kirsten said 'a boating accident' she immeadiatly grew scared. What if it was Seth? "What happened, is Seth okay"  
She could hear Kirsten crying on the other end of the line. "Kirsten?" She heard shuffling and then a new voice on the phone.

"Hello?" It was a gruff voice and she knew that it was Sandy.

"Hi Sandy. It's Summer. Is everything okay?"

She heard Sandy sigh and hesitate.

"Actually Summer. There was a boating accident last week."

Summer grew annoyed, she already knew this part. "Yeah, I heard. What's wrong, is Seth okay?"

"Yeah, Seth's fine." She felt a sigh of relief was over her. "But..." Then it came back just as fast as it went away.

"But, what? Sandy, please."

"It's Ryan. He didn't make it."

Summer felt the phone fall from her hands this time. Ryan? How can it be Ryan? Ryan never went with Seth on the boat. What is going on? She fell to her knees and put her head in her hands. She started sobbing but her sobs turned into uncontroable tears. She felt strong arms wrapping around her and she fell into Andrew's embrace. Andrew picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" Sandy asked.

"It's Andrew, Summers fiancee. She's not doing well right now, can I have her call you back?"

Sandy hesitated. "ummm...no. Just let her know that we e-mailed a ticket for her to come back. His funeral is this Saturday.  
I hope she can make it."

Andrew heard the click then hung the phone up on the wall. He picked Summer up and walked over to the couch. He sat down,  
with her on his lap and let her fall into him. He rubbed her back and told her it would be alright.

After awhile, she quit crying and looked at Andrew. He whipped away the few remaning tears.

"Hey..." He said sincerly. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"One of my best friends from high school. He just died last week."

Andrew was shocked. He didn't exactly know what to say so he just held her and told her he was sorry. He figured he would tell her about the plane ticket later.

"What else did they say?" She asked him.

Ok, maybe he won't wait until later. "He said he e-mailed a ticket for you to come back for his funeral. The funeral is on Saturday."

She nodded her head then stood up. She walked over to her laptop and opened it up. Sure enough, she did have new mail. Some from work, a few from random websites, then one from Sandy. She opened it up and saw that the plane was to leave tonight!  
She would leave Minneapolis Airport at noon then arrive in L.A at 3. Not to long of a flight. A note was attached that said they would be there to pick her up at 3.

They? Was Seth going to be there? Oh no. Seth. She just left him. Was he going to want to talk to her after that? She didn't even give him any time to argue. Her plane left 2 hours after she told him. She cried the entire way to Minneapolis and for months after she arrived. He kept trying to call her cell phone but she changed her number after a few weeks. She couldn't deal with him. She loved him, sure, but she just needed to move on and get a new life.

She clicked print on the printer and went into the bedroom. She opened her suitcase and started throwing clothes into it. She didn't care if they were folded or not.

Andrew was standing in the doorway watching her pack. "So when you leaving?"

Summer stopped for a few seconds to look at him before continuing to throw clothes into the suitcase. "Today at noon. And it's 10, i have to get moving. Minneapolis airport is a bitch."

"Sum, Did you forget what today was?"

Summer stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Andrew. "Aww, honey. I'm sorry. I have to go though. Can we reschedule?"

Andrew looked down at the ground sadly. "Yeah." He turned to walk out of the room before Summer grabbed his hand.

"Honey. I wish I could stay, but Ryan was one of my best friends. I have to go."

"Yeah. I know." He took his hand away from Summer and left the bedroom. She took a step forward before realzing that she had to finish packing before she missed her flight.

She finished packing then went out into the living room to find Andrew. He was sitting on the couch watching tv. She picked up the phone and called her work and told them she wouldn't be able to make it in for a few days. Then she called the U of M and told them that she would be away for a week because of a death in the family.

She looked at Andrew. "Andrew? Honey, can you give me a ride to the airport please?"

"Take a cab." He said plainly.

"Andrew...come on. I'm sorry, I don't mean to cancel but I have to." She looked at the ground sadly. "This is the second best friend i've lost since high school."

He turned the t.v off and stood up. "Let's go." He went into the bedroom and took her suitcase and walked out of the apartment.

She looked around the apartment sadly before following him out the door.  
-  
The ride to the airport was silent. She looked at him a few times hoping to catch his gaze but he just kept staring at the road. She looked out the window at the beautiful scenery and the planes above that were landing and taking off. Knowing that that would soon be her.

When they got to the airport, Andrew got out and helped her take her bag out. He closed the trunk then faced her. She hugged him tight.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I"m going to miss you too Sum." He returned the embrace. After she pulled away he gave her a passionate kiss.

"I'll call you." Summer said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Summer let go of him and grabbed her bag. She wheeled it into the airport. Once she was in she looked back and waved at Andrew who waved back.

Summer walked through the crowds of people and stood in line for her ticket. Once she got it, she contiued to the bag check and security. After she gave them her back except for her carry on, she settled down in a chair outside her gate. After 5 minutes they started calling first class. She checked her phone for missed calls and then turned it off. She stood up when they called the rest of the plane and gave them her ticket. She got on the plane, found her seat, which was thankfully a window seat. The plane started moving down the run way and she was off to Newport, again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!It really means a lot to me to know that you took the time to review my work. So here is Chapter 2, and I know it's not as long as Chapter 1 but I'm sorry. I just didn't want her to meet Seth again until Chapter 3 :). Read and Review as always!**

* * *

Chapter 2

As Summer got off the plane, her heel got stuck in a crack in the tile and broke. "Damn it!" She picked up her shoes and walked barefoot around the terminal. She walked over to the luggage belt and waited as it came around. She watched the suitcases come around twice and realized her's wasn't apart of them.

She determindly walked over to the airport help. "Excuse me?" When the people on the other side of the desk didn't do anything except continue talking she started ringing the bell. She didn't stop either.

"Ok. I get it." The person took the bell from her and placed it under the desk.

"Hi." Summer said with an attitude. "I don't know if you've noticed but I've been standing here for quite some time. My heel broke while I was getting off the plane, and I have no luggage. Don't mess with me right now."

The airport worker just started at her with a look on her face that thought Summer was crazy.

"Don't look at me like that. I would just like you to find my luggage for me please before I burn this place down!"

"Summer!"

Summer turned around and saw Sandy and Kirsten standing near the luggage belt with her luggage sitting next to them. Summer turned around to face the airport worker.

"Looks like your parents found your luggage." The airport worker said rudely.

"Haha. You wish. I don't even know those people. Thankfully they helped me out and found it for me. Thanks for the help,  
jackass."

She turned around and walked towards Sandy and Kirsten. When she reached them, they both pulled her in for a tight hug which she of course accepted.

"Hey." Summer smiled at them both. "How are you guys doing?"

They looked at eachother before looking at the ground. "Okay. As good as can be expected."

Summer couldn't help but look around for Seth. Sandy and Kirsten noticed her looking for him.

"He's not here Summer." Kirsten said sincerly. "He-He feels guilty."

Summer just nodded her head. Of course Seth was on the boat with Ryan. He was with Ryan in his last hours. He was probably driving the boat too, and noticed the other, much larger boat coming. He probably tried as much as he could to avoid it,  
but he just couldn't.

"Come on. Let's get going, when we get back we can talk some more."

They all walked out of the airport and Summer smelt the polluted California air. It wasn't anything like Minnesota. In Minneosta, she could atleast go outside, take a deep breath of air, without choking.

As they pulled into the Cohen's household Summer didn't notice anything different. Everything seemed the same, except there were a few baby toys outside.

Sandy took Summer's luggage out of the car and they headed up to the house. As they opened the door they could hear loud cries coming for the play pen in the middle of the living room.

"Damn it Seth." Kirsten ran towards the little cry and picked the baby up. Summer was curiours and followed Kirsten into the living room.

"Summer, this is Rachel."

Summer just smiled at the little girl. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Kirsten handed her over to Summer who smiled at the little girl. Rachel grabbed ahold of Summer's big finger.

"She's adoarble." SUmmer pointed out.

"I know." Kirsten said.

"When did this happen?" Summer smiled at Kirsten.

"Oh." Kirsten said, realization hitting her. "Rachel's not ours Summer. Rachel is Ryan's daughter."

Summer's face was filled with shock. "Oh god..." She hesitated with her next question. "Is there a mother?"

Kirsten slowly shook her head. "No. Tara died as she was giving birth to little Rachel here. So, we said we would take care of her if anything ever happened to Ryan."

"Oh no. Poor little girl lost both of her parents in the same year." Summer pointed out.

Kirsten just nodded her head and Sandy walked into the living room.

"How's Rachel doing?" He said walking up to Summer.

"She's great." Summer pointed out, doing little baby noises at Rachel.

"Good." Sandy said. "Um..Summer i'll carry these up to the guest room."

Summer handed Rachel to Kirsten. "No, that's okay Sandy. I have a hotel waiting for me just up the road." She really didn't,  
she was just trying to be polite.

"Don't be silly Summer. The guest room is much better than some hotel room." Kirsten said.

Summer smiled. "If you insist. Truth be told, I didn't even have a hotel room. I was just being polite."

"You're past being polite Summer. You're basically my daughter." Kirsten and Summer shared a smile while Sandy started walking up the stairs.

"I'll be right back girls."

"We weren't worrying." Kirsten said smiling at Summer. "Let's go into the kitchen and get something to eat. You hungry?"

"A little bit."

They walked into the kitchen and Kirsten made Summer a sandwhich. They sat and talked while they caught up on eachother's lives, and what's been going on in Newport since she's been gone.

"Thank you so much for the sandwhich Kirsten. But I think i'm going to go upstairs and take a nap. I'm kinda tired."

"Ok sweetie, we will be down here. I'm really not sure where Seth is, he must have took off. He was suppose to be watching Rachel too." Kirsten frowned.

Summer stood up and walked up the stairs. On her way, she passed by Seth's bedroom. She was curious to go in there, see what's different or if it's the same. She looked down the hallway to see that nobody was coming and quickly opened and shut the door. She walked into the room and saw his room was exactly the same. On his bed were pictures of him and Ryan from Christmas and graduation and Ryan's wedding. She looked through them and laughed at a few of them before putting them back.

Something sitting on his computer desk caught her eye. She slowly made her way over to it, and realized it was a small picture of her and Seth. They were at the beach and he had his arms wrapped around her. She remembers that day, Ryan and Marissa were there too. There was a picture just like this with only Ryan and Marissa. She smiled at it and picked it up. She flipped it over and on the back it said 'The Love of my Life, Summer Roberts.' Summer frowned and placed the picture back on the computer desk.

Summer looked around at all the posters he still had on his walls. They were all the same, he did add a new Death Cab poster for their new cd and a few more Yakuza movie posters. She walked towards the bed to sit down when she kicked something under the bed. She got down on her knees and looked under there and found a photo album. She opened it up and on the first page it said 'The Fab Four'. She flipped through the album and saw many pictures of all of them. They were pictures up until high school, when the fab four started to deteriorate after that. She smiled at a few pictures from Prom, when she was wasted, and a few more from graduation when they all looked like they were on top of the world. She flipped through a few more pages then but the book back down under Seth's bed.

She noticed Captian Oats sitting on his rightful throne, on the nightstand next to Seth's bed. She picked him up and pretended to pet his fake fur.

"Hey Oats. How has Cohen been? Huh? I hope he's doing alright. I'm sure it's hard without Ryan here. I brought Princess Sparkles so maybe you guys can hang out later."

She carefully placed Captain Oats back on the nightstand. When she heard the door open and shut downstairs, she stood up from the bed and quickly raced to the door. She opened it and found Seth staring right back at her, shocked to see Summer Robert's standing, once again, in his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this was orignially 2 chapters but they were short so I combined them and made it one ULTIMATE chapter:-) So here's chapter 3. Oh and I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow morning so I wont be able to update until next Tuesday! Ahhh, anyways, thanks so my for reading and of course reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The first thing Summer noticed when she saw Seth in front of her, were his eyes. They were ususally a full brown, so full of life. But now, they were almost dead, with black bags under his eyes. He looked up when he saw a figure standing in his way and was taken aback when he saw Summer standing in front of him. She was the last person he was expecting to see.

"Summer..." He finally choked out.

"Hey Seth." Summer said leaning in for a hug. He put his arms around her and relaxed in her embrace. He closed his eyes, and for the first time since Ryan had died, he felt relaxed.

"How you doing Cohen?" She asked, keeping her hands on his arms.

He shrugged his shoulders and pushed past her. He walked into his room and layed down on his bed, with his back facing Summer. She frowed when he walked past her, but followed him in there.

She sat down on the bed facing his back and put her hands in her lap. She was about to speak but then didn't. She stood up and walked to the other side of the bed to face Seth. She got down on her knees next to the bed and looked at Seth, who just kept his gaze on the floor.

"Cohen...come on. How you are, really?"

Seth looked up at her with sadness in his eyes. He looked at her for a fewseconds before speaking. "You really want to know Summer?" Summer nodded her head and Seth sat up on the bed. "Well I feel pretty much guilty. I feel like a jackass for letting my best friend-my brother, die."

"Seth...it wasn't your fault." Summer said sincerly.

"Yeah Summer, it was. I begged him to come with me. I told him that I wouldn't talk to him again if he didn't. I was getting rid of the boat that night, and I just wanted to have one last sail on it with him."

Summer felt herself trying to hold back tears when she saw them forming in Seth's eyes. He looked away, hoping that Summer hadn't noticed them.

"Cohen. It's okay, it wasn't your fault, it was an accident." Summer took Seth's hands in hers. Seth looked up at her and Summer gave him a small smile when she noticed the tears in his eyes. "Cohen..." She took her hands and whiped away the tears.

"Can I just be alone?" He asked sadly, settling again back on the bed, facing away from her.

Summer frowned but did as Seth wished. "Sure Cohen...if-if you need..anything. Just come find me. I'll be in the guest room. Whenever your ready to talk..."

Seth nodded his head and Summer slowly left the room. Before she walked out of the room completly she stopped in her tracks. "Cohen?"

"Mmm?" Seth mumbled.

"I'm sorry." She closed the door to his room and sighed. She leaned back agaisnt it and heard quiet sobs from the other side of the door. She closed her eyes, and found herself fighting hard to not go back in the room to comfort him. She opened her eyes and made her way back to the guest room.

She opened the door to the guest room and saw her luggage on the bed. She picked it up and put it on the floor in the corner of the room and sat down on the bed. She sat there for a few minutes before taking out her cell phone. She called Andrew.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Summer said plainly.

"Hey babe." His tone changed to exictment. "How are you? How was your flight?"

"It was okay. I couldn't find my luggage but I eventually found it. I just got settled in the guest room and I was catching up with Kirsten and Sandy."

"That's good. It's good to see your family." Summer smiled when Andrew said 'family'. They really were her family.

"Yeah. I'm worried about Seth." She found herself saying it before she even thought about it.

"Seth?" Andrew questioned. "Love of your life, Seth?"

Summer sighed. "He's not the love of my life. You are."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Andrew said. "But, why? What's wrong?"

"Well..." Summer began. "He lost his brother, and his best friend. He feels guilty about it because he was with Ryan. He begged Ryan to come with him on the boat. I just-I don't want to see him hurting."

"Sounds to me like he's a self-absorbed person."

Summer grew angry. "Andrew! How can you say that?"

"Babe, settled down. He just-He sounds selfish."

"Ok, for starters," Summer stood up from her bed and began pacing around. "Seth is self-absorbed, sure. But his brother just died, and he was with him.He was driving the boat. How would you feel if you were with me in a car and you were driving and we crashed and I died? You wouldn't feel guilty at all?"

Summer heard Andrew hesitate on the other end of the line. "Just forget it. If you even have to think about it..."

"Summer,"

"No, Andrew. I'm going to go. Bye." She angrily hung up the phone and saw back down on the bed. She sighed and stood up when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw Sandy standing there.

"Are you alright?" He asked sincerly.

"Yeah. I was just talking to Andrew." She motioned towards the phone.

"Sounded more like yelling."

"Yeah well..." She looked at the ground. "He was being a jackass. Talking shit about Seth and Ryan."

She saw Sandy frown out of the corner of her eye.

"Ok, well..Kirsten wanted me to tell you that dinner would be ready in about an hour. So you can just get situated and then come on down."

Summer nodded her head. "Ok."

Sandy smiled at her and closed the door. She looked around the room and opened her suitcase. She went into the bathroom to change out of her jeans into something more comfortable. She looked in the mirror and her face scrunched up when she saw how bad her make-up looked. She washed her face and re did her make-up and put her hair up. She walked into the bedroom,  
shut her suitcase and opened the door to go down to dinner with the Cohen family.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys." Summer said walking into the kitchen. "Am I early?" She looked around at the food that was still being cooked.

"No, sweetie you're just in time. Why don't we catch up some more?" Kirsten stirred the food that was in the frying pan. "So,  
what's this I hear you have a fiancee?"

Summer smiled and nodded. "Yes, his name's Andrew. He's great..."

Kirsten looked up at Summer. "That's great. Do we get to meet him?"

Summer was shocked. They want to meet him? "Um..sure...i'll just have to set up some time." Kirsten and Sandy both nodded their heads. "Well..wait, we can just invite you to the wedding. Unless..you want to meet him before that?"

"Oh no Summer that's great. We would love to come to your wedding. Do you have a date set?"

Summer took out a orange juice and took a drink. "Uh yeah..August 3rd. And it's going to be in Minnesota so I hope you guys can make it."

"Of course, we'll be there."

At that moment Seth walked into the kitchen. He stopped for a second and looked at Summer before going to the fridge and getting a pudding. He was about to walk out and go back up to his room when Kirsten stopped him.

"Seth, honey, Summer's here." She motioned towards Summer. Seth just nodded his head and continued out the kitchen. When they heard his door upstairs shut, Kirsten turned to Summer.

"He hasn't been good. All he does is mope around."

Well, duh. His brother just died. "I tried talking to him earlier...he just told me to go away."

Kirsten frowned. "He's taking it really hard. He won't even talk to Nikki."

Summer looked up. Nikki? Who's that. "Uh..who's Nikki?"

"Oh!" Kirsten said. "I forgot to tell you about her! Nikki..is..was..i dunno, his girlfriend. She's a sweetheart. I haven't seen or heard from her in awhile. I can't talk to him and ask him about it because he'll just shrug and walk away."

Summer was about to speak when they heard a "Hello!" from the doorway. They all made their way out there and Sandy and Kirsten looked extremely happy when they saw this woman. She had long brown hair and a cute face. Her eyes were a perfect blue, just like Kirsten's, and she had the most beautiful smile.

"Nikki!" Kirsten ran towards her and pratically jumped into her arms.

"Hey Kirsten! How's it been?"

"Not good.."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"Seth hasn't called you?" Nikki looked at me and then Sandy before looking back at Kirsten.

"No..I was on vacation."

Kirsten took a deep breath. She hated telling people this. "Well..there was a boating accident. Ryan...Ryan...he didn't make it." Kirsten looked at the floor and took slow, deep breaths to calm herself down. She looked back up at Nikki who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh no..." Nikki looked up the stairs. "I'm going to go see him.." On her way to the stairs she passed Sandy and said a quick hello.

Summer watched her bound up the stairs so happily. She turned back around and noticed Kirsten in Sandy's arms crying. She felt really out of place all of a sudden so she went upstairs into her guest room. On the way, Nikki was outside his room knocking on Seth's door. When Seth opened it, his face lit up and a excited "Nikki!" flew from his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her tight, and she could hear a few 'iv'e missed you's'. She went into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

Was she jealous? No, of course she wasn't. She doesn't love Seth Cohen anymore. She love's Andrew and she's marrying him.  
She smiled at the thought of him a debated wether or not to pick up the phone. She did, but then set it back down, remembering the fight they had. She was over Seth Cohen. She loved Andrew, and always will. A few days back in Newport will not have her feelings resurface. Will they?

Summer was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She said come in and Nikki came bounding into the room, like a happy bunny.

"Hey!" She walked, well pratically ran, over to the bed. "I'm Nikki. You must be Summer? It's great to meet you."

Summer took her hand. "Yeah."

"So..." She hit herself on the forhead, like she just remembered something. "Oh yeah! I was suppose to come up here and get you for dinner." She smiled at Summer before turning around and leaving the room.

Summer stood up and sighed, she was just like Seth.  
-  
Once Summer made it through dinner, which was horrible by the way. It was just a whole bunch of flirting between Seth and Nikki, oh actually, it's Nicole now. She settled down on the bed in the guest room and turned on The Valley. After a few episodes she fell asleep and then woke up to the phone ringing in the morning.

"lo?" She mumbeled.

"Hey Summer. It's Andrew."

Summer just mumbled to let him know that she was there.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have said that stuff about Seth. His brother just died."

Summer smiled through her sleepy eyes. "Thanks sweetie, it's okay."

"So today's the funeral, right?"

Summer noded and realized he couldn't see her. "Yeah"

"Well, i'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yup. I love you."

"I love you too Sum, byebye."

"Bye." Summer hung the phone up and looked at the clock. She only had 2 hours to get ready for Ryan's funeral. She put on her black dress, and did her make-up. She left her hair down, not wanting to take the time to put it up. She went downstairs into the living room and they were all standing there waiting for her. Seth and Nicole rode in one limo by themselves, while Summer rode with Kirsten and Sandy. Before she got out of the limo, she took a deep breath and let it out. This was not going to be fun. It is going to be just like Marissa's funeral, and she clearly wasn't ready to let go of another best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so first of all thank you for keeping your patience with me! I was going to update it this morning but realized I had a few changes I had to make to it, so it tookme a little longer. Of course read and review! I love reviews! Oh, and for the states readers, Happy 4th of July!

* * *

**

_Chapter 4_

Summer put her sunglasses on as she stepped out of the limo. She hugged Kirsten when she noticed the tears streaming down her face. She hugged Summer, not wanting to let go, and not wanting to face this day. After Kirsten let go of Summer, they shared a sad smile, and then Sandy put his arm back around her. She fell into his body and he just pulled her closer.

Seth and Nicole got out of the limo behind them. Seth had his arm around Nicole, and Nicole, for some reason, had a smile on her face. It's like she was happy to be at a funeral. If that was possible. She walked over towards Seth and Nicole and gave them both a sad smile.

"Hey Cohen." Summer said, she reached out to Seth and gave him a warm hug. Seth put his chin on Summer's shoulder and Summer felt a tear hit her bare shoulder. "It's okay..."

Seth pulled away and he kissed her on the cheek. Summer looked at Nicole and gave her a hug too which didn't last nearly as long as the one with Seth.

They walked into the church and sat down on the hard wooden benches. Summer sat next to Kirsten and Seth and Sandy was on the other side of Kirsten, as Nicole was on the other side of Seth. Kirsten was holding Sandy's hand and she was resting her head on his shoulder, while Seth was just holding Nicole's hand. She kept trying to lay her head on his shoulder but he kept scooting closer to Summer. Eventually he was almost on her lap.

"Cohen, do you just want to sit on my lap?"

Seth looked at her and scooted back over towards Nikki. "Sorry..." Nicole then layed her head down on his shoulder and Seth's face fell and he rolled his eyes.

The priest came out on the stage, which I guess really isn't a stage, and began speaking. He kept talking until it was time for people to read their eulogy's. First, which was a surprise to everybody in our row, was Seth. He stood up and walked up towards the stage, as he began speaking the room grew extremly quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"Ry-Ryan," He coughed before speaking again. "Ryan was my best friend. My life basically sucked before Ryan came to my house.  
I had no friends, and people made fun of me all the time. My life was basically hell." He recieved a sympathetic smile from Summer, then he continued. "But that all changed when Ryan moved in with my family. Actually on his first night here, I got drunk for the first time. And, that was the first time that Summer Robert's actually spoke to me." He took a deep breath and let it out, trying to hold back his tears. "Ryan was always a good guy. Sure, he had a few incidents with his fists, but a lot of the time, it was just because he was protecting people he cared about. He use to punch people out who made fun of me, and I really appreciated everything he did for me. He was an amazing brother, and i can be self-absorbed, I know, but he always listened to what I said, even if it was pointless chatter." That's when he started letting the tears roll down his face freely. "I'm going to miss him, so much. I just wish he didn't have to go so soon. He's my brother and I'll never, ever forget him. I just hope he can keep his fists under control up there." He pointed towards the sky. "Thank you,  
and buddy, you better be waiting for me up there." He walked off the stage and when he sat back down, he fell onto Summer's shoudler. She turned around in her seat, and let him fall into her embrace. He cried into Summer's shoulder and Summer whispered to him and told him everything would be okay. After a couple mintues, he finally pulled away and gave Summer a sad smile. "Thanks," He said.

Nicole tried to give Seth a hug but he told her he just needed some space. She leaned over Seth and gave Summer a mean glare. Summer just glared back at her, and then turned back to the priest who was then introducing the next person to speak. Kirsten stood up and made her way up there. She reached it and smiled, she sighed then began.

"Ryan was such a nice young man. When he first came into my home, i'm going to be honest, I wasn't to fond of him. To me, he was a threat to my home and my family. But, Sandy...he convinced me to let him stay the night just until he could contact social services in the morning. Well we had some troubled times, but everything eventually turned out great. Him and Seth became really good friends, and he got a girlfriend, Marissa. I'm going to miss him so much." That's when the tears started coming. "It's just-he was so young. And he had a daughter..." She couldn't continue. "I'm sorry," She ran off the stage and out the door to the church with Sandy following her. The priset stood up and contined talking.

"Please, come up and say your last good-bye's. The burial will be at Chesterwoods Cemetary immeadiatly after. You are all invited for a lunch in after the burial at the Cohen's house." The priset left the stage and people began standing up to go say their last goodbye's to Ryan.

Once Seth reached the casket he put his hand on top and sighed. "I'm going to miss you buddy. I promise i'll take care of Rachel. I love you..." He pulled his hand away and wiped the tears that were rolling down his face. He turned around to walk away when he bumped into Summer. "Sorry Sum," He pushed past her and walked away.

Summer walked up to the casket and frowned. She took off the necklace she was wearing and placed it inside next to Ryan. "Here Chino, it's what I was wearing the first night I met you." She sniffled and wiped the tears that were falling inside his casket. "I'm going to miss you. You shouldn't have gone Ry, you have a daughter you were suppose to take care off. But I promise, I will take care if her. I love you Ryan, keep Marissa company up there." Summer walked away from the casket and on her way to the limo, she passed by Sandy and Kirsten. Sandy now had Kirsten under control and they were on their way to say their last goodbye's.

Summer opened the limo door and found Seth sitting in there by himself. Summer peaked her head in looking out the rest of the limo for Nicole. "Where's Nicole?"

Seth shrugged. "She had to leave, and go to a friends party."

Summer scrunced up her face and shook her head. She got in the limo and sat down next to Seth. "You mind if I ride with you to the Cemetary?"

She shook his head and Summer got comfortable in the limo. "That was a good speech up there."

"Thanks."

Summer sighed and faced Seth. "Cohen, why wont you talk to me?"

Seth wiped the tears away and frowned. "Because Summer. You just left me. It was the day after Marissa's funeral, and you came and said goodbye. We could have worked it out Summer, we could have gotten through it together, but no. You had to leave and 'get through it on your on'."

"Seth, I couldn't stay here. Marissa was my best friend. Actually, if you really want to be tecnical, she was my step-sister. I loved her so much, and she died. I couldn't stay in this town where she and I both grew up."

Seth put his hands up in the air before slapping them down on his knees. "Summer, you could have gone away for a few months, I wouldn't have cared. But you didn't have to break up with me, and then not go to Brown. I got into the lame art school so I could be closer to you, but you go to Minnesota."

Summer sighed and looked down at the floor. "Seth, I'm sorry. I just had to get away, and start a new life. I couldn't do that with you."

Seth rolled his eyes. "So you went to Minnesota, and left me all alone. Summer we could have dealt with this."

"Seth I'm sorry, you don't know what it's like." Summer then realized where they were.

"Yeah, Summer I do. Ryan, he just died. But i'm not going to go running away like a baby. I'm going to stay here and deal with the aftermath and take care of Rachel like I promised him I would."

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Summer whispered. "I have to go back to school."

"Yeah, well you have fun with that." Seth stood up and walked out of the limo. "You can ride by youself, since you seem to like to deal with things all on your on." Seth slammed the limo door shut and Summer fell over on the seat.

He was right, about everything. Summer realized that she just ran away from her problems. She should have stayed in Newport, and solved them with Seth, and Sandy and Kristen, people who care about here. She can't leave now, she has to make things right with Seth. But, she has to go back. She'll go back for a few days, then fly back out to Newport, surprise everybody.

She rode by herself in the limo to the Cemetary. Once they got there, she stepped out and walked to the burial site. She saw the big hole, and Ryan's casket floating just about it. Then everyone else started to arrive. Once everyone was there the priset said his last and final speech. After he was done, everyone starting to place their flowers on top of his cakset. Summer slowly walked up, and placed her white rose on top. She walked away, and eventually the crowd started getting smaller, with everyone heading back to the Cohen's for the lunch in.

Everyone was gone except for Summer and Seth. Kirsten and Sandy had to get back to meet everyone there, so Summer offered to stay, and she could give Seth a ride home. She stood by the limo and watched Seth. He stood there with his hands in his pockets and slouched over. He was watching them lower Ryan into the hole. Once it was about half way down, Seth fell on his knees and started screaming 'no!'. Summer ran towards Seth and sat down next to him. She pulled him into her arms and he held on for dear life crying.

"Summer, please don't leave me. You can't leave me too. Marissa and Ryan have both died, I can't lose you too..."

Summer smiled. "It's okay Cohen. I'm not going anywhere, it's alright..."

Summer could hear Seth sniffling and his tears falling on her shoulder, making a wet spot. She helped him up and grabbed his arm for support.

"Come on Cohen. Let's go home"  
-  
After Seth and Summer arrived at the Cohen household, a lot of the guests have come and eaten their lunch and left, after, of course, leaving their condolunces. They walked inside and could see Kirsten and Sandy talking with someone who looked familiar. As they got closer, Summer realized it was Theresa.

"Hey Summer," Theresa said. Summer walked towards her, and confused on what to do, they shared an awkward hug.

"I'm sorry Theresa. I know he was your best friend." Summer gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah," She sighed and looked down at the floor. "I just wish I had spent more time with him before he left..." She looked back up and noticed Seth standing behind Summer. She walked past Summer and gave Seth a hug, and they held eachother for a few seconds before pulling away. "Hey Seth,"

"Hey Theresa, it's really good to see you." Theresa smiled at nodded. She then looked between Seth and Summer and pointed at them.

"You guys still...?" Seth and Summer looked at eachother and both shook their heads awkwardly.

"Um...no. I have a fiancee, Andrew." Out of the corner of Summer's eye she could see Seth look down at the mention of the fiancee. Could their be a hint of jealously?

"Congraulations." She looked between the Cohen's and then clapped her hands together. "I guess I should probably get going. It was really great to see you all again, I just wish it was under better circumstances."

They all shared their goodbye hugs and they walked her to the front door before closing it and they all looked at each other.

"So..." Sandy said. "We're going to go lay down and watch a movie, just relax. Would you guys like to join us?"

Summer shook her head. "No thanks Mr.C. I'm just going to go upstairs and get packed, my plane leaves tonight." Again, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Seth's face fall.

"Oh, okay. You tell us when you're leaving Sum, we'll come say goodbye."

Summer nodded her head and watched as Kirsten and Sandy walked away, Sandy with his arm around Kirsten's waist. Summer turned back to Seth who was just turning around to make his way up the stairs. Summer followed his up there and then turned and watched as he opened the room to the door, he closed it then locked it.

Summer went into her bedroom and packed up her clothes. For a few days, she was happy again. She's been happy in Minnesota, of course, she has a finacee and a great job. She just wishes Newport sometime, and the sunshine. She wanted to go home, and see Andrew, but something was making her want to stay. She loved visiting the Cohen's, they were so nice, and she loved them. She hated coming back, because it meant she had to leave it all over again. Leave Seth all over again. She missed Seth everyday, and seeing him sit in his room and mope around doesn't encourage her to leave again.

After she was done packing up her clothes and cleaning the guest bedroom, she walked into the hallway. She was about to walk down the stairs when she turned around to go say goodbye to Seth. She knocked on his door and walked in after he said 'come in'. She saw him lying down on his bed and he looked up at her when she entered the room. He sat up and gave her a small smile, it was a smile though.

"Hey," Summer said sitting down on the chair opposite his bed. "I'm just coming to say goodbye. My plane leaves in an hour."

If there was any hint of a smile before, it was definatly now there anymore. He looked at the ground and sighed. "Sum, please, don't leave. I need you here, I need you to help me through this."

Summer looked at the ground. She never knew it would be this hard to say goodbye. "Cohen..I have too. I need to get back to my job.." She added the last part quietly. "to Andrew."

Seth layed back down on the bed facing away from Summer. "Fine, you go back to your fiancee."

"Seth..." Summer sighed, while saying his name. "I would like to stay, really I would. But I can't. I heed to get back to my job, otherwise I'll get fired."

"Ok, whatever."

Summer stood up and walked towards his bed. "Can I have a hug?" Seth rolled over and looked at her and she gave him a smile. He stood up from the bed and gave her a hug, which lasted way long then a friendship hug should. They pulled away and Seth gave her a smile. She walked towards the door and opened it. "Keep it touch."

"I will," Seth said. "Bye Sum."

"Bye Cohen." She gave him a small wave which he responded with by giving his own wave, then she closed the door. She took her luggage back down the stairs and set it by the door and went looking for Sandy and Kirsten.

She found Sandy sitting on the couch with Kirsten in his arms fast asleep, and Rachel in Kirsten's arms, also fast asleep. She smiled at them and once Sandy noticed her standing there, he gently moved Kirsten and stood up from the couch.

"I guess I'm going to get going," Summer said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok," Sandy leaned in and gave her a gentle hug. "You call us, okay?"

Summer smiled and nodded her head. "Of course." She looked at Kirsten and Rachel. "Tell her I said goodbye."

"Oh no," Sandy said walking towards Kirsten. "If I don't wake her up for you to say goodbye, she'll make me sleep on the couch tonight." Sandy winked and Summer giggled. "Honey, wake up. Summer's here to say goodbye. Honey..Honey!"

Kirsten woke up with a start and glared at Sandy. "What was that for?" She pushed him and his foot got caught on the leg of the couch making him fall over. Summer and Kirsten started laughing, until Sandy stood up and started ticking Kirsten on her sides.

"Sandy stop!" Kirsten yelled. After Sandy stopped, she stood up and noticed Summer standing there for the first time. "Oh Summer!" She ran towards her and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm going to miss you sweetie. You call me for your wedding, okay? Give me some better information."

Summer nodded her head and they pulled eachother in for another hug before Summer walked up to the front door. Sandy opened it for her and she walked out with her luggage. They taxi cab driver put it in the trunk and Summer gave Sandy one more hug.

"Bye," She said waving at Kirsten and Rachel who were on the front step. They waved back and Sandy joined in on the waving once he reached the front door.

Summer smiled at them through the window of the cab and before they turned the corner to leave their house she saw Seth standing up at the window. Once he saw her looking at him he backed away. But just for a second, Summer swore she saw a tear sitting on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter. I know Summer just went back home but i've been planning on doing this for awhile and of course Summer's going to want to go:-) So please read and review!

* * *

****Chapter 5**

"I'm home!" Summer called when she entered her house. "Andrew?"

"Hey honey," He said cheerfully coming out from the bedroom. "How was your trip?"

Summer set down her luggage and turned to Andrew. "It was a trip. As good as can be expected, especially since I went for a funeral. But it was great to see the Cohen's again."

"Well that's good." Andrew put his arms around Summer and pulled her in for a tight hug. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too." Summer looked up and placed a kiss on his lips, which he accepted.

"So, what you want to do tonight? A movie? Dinner? Maybe some monopoly?" Andrew followed Summer as she walked into the bedroom and Summer turned around smiling.

"Dinner? Yes. Movie? Yes. Monopoly? Hell no. You get to into that game and last time I thought you were going to morgage OUR house in order to win."

"What can I say? I'm a competitive person." Summer rolled her eyes and continued unpacking.

"Well, what do you say about a movie here? We can order in." Andrew smiled and layed down on the bed and watched her unpack.

"Sounds good to me. I get to pick the movie though." Summer stopped unpacking for a second and looked at Andrew.

"I don't think so. Last time I let you pick, you picked a horror film that gave you nightmares for a week. I'm still trying to catch up on my sleep." She turned around and continued to unpack.

"Yeah well, that doll scared the shit out of me. He could come into my house and murder me while I sleep." He curled up into a ball and hugged the pillow, looking around the room.

"It's just a movie sweetheart."

"Ok, I'll let you pick. But no, lovey, sapy movies that will make me fall asleep 5 minutes in." Summer finished unpacking her clothes and settled on the bed with Andrew.

"Aww, but those are the best ones." She said, laying down on his chest. "Ok, so no horror movies and no lovey sappy movies. What about 'Eight Below'? It's a dog movie, those huskies are so adoarble."

Andrew pretended to think about it for a moment before turning back to Summer. "Ok, that sounds good. What about dinner? Chinesse?"

Summer thought about it and agreed. "I'll go get the movie, you order."

Andrew nodded and they both stood up off the bed. Summer grabbed her car key's and left the house, while Andrew picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
-  
When Summer got back home, she saw Andrew sitting on the chouch with the phone in his lap.

"Ok, so I got the movie. Even though the checkout lady was a bitch. She kept ruining the movie for me. So now I know that 2 of the dogs die, stupid whore." She sat down next to Andrew and took the phone out of his hand. She looked through the phone book and noticed the Cohen's had called. "What did the Cohen's want?"

Andrew turned to face her and took the phone out of her hands. "There's been another accident..." He said gently.

Summer's face fell and she grew scared. It could only be Seth, Sandy or Kirsten. "Oh god. What happened?"

Andrew took her hands in his and kissed her before continuing. "It's Seth."

Summer stood up off the couch and started pacing. "Shit! What the hell happened?" She could feel the tears in her eyes.

"He tried to kill himself." He said quietly. "He's in the hospital, he's stable."

Summer was shocked. "Damn it," She said walking back into the bedroom. Andrew followed her.

"What are you doing?" Andrew asked as she started putting clothes back into a suitcase.

"I have to go back." She said obviously. "Cohen is my best friend, I need to make sure he's okay."

Andrew nodded and took out his suitcase as well. "Well then i'm coming with you."

Summer was about to protest but she just smiled at him. "Ok," She said.  
-  
When Summer and Andrew arrived in Newport, Andrew looked around in amazement.

"Well, i'm a long way's from Minnesota." He tured to Summer who was smiling at him. "So this is where you grew up, huh?"

She nodded her head and Andrew whistled once they drove into the Cohen's driveway.

"Shit," He began. "If I knew we were coming to a house like this, I would have put my suit and tie on."

Summer hit him playfully on the arm and got out of the cab. They got their suitcases out of the cab and walked up to the front door. Summer knocked on it, and gave Andrew an encouraging smile.

Kirsten opened the door and Summer could immeadiatly tell that she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, she looked devastated.

"Hey Kirsten," Summer said, leaning in for a hug. "How is he?"

"Oh, he's stable. He's in the hospital, still." She whiped away a few tears that were threatning and Sandy came up behind her, who looked almost as bad as Kirsten.

"Hey, Mr.C." Summer said.

"Hey Summer," He held the door open for Summer and Andrew and once they got inside, Summer introduced Andrew.

"This is my Fiance, Andrew." She said to Sandy and Kirsten, and they all shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you." Kirsten said.

"It's nice to finally meet you also. Summer's told me so much about you, she talks about you non-stop."

They smiled at Summer and she blushed. "It's not all the time..." She protested.

"No, only when we're having...never mind." He said, also blushing. Everyone laughed at him and Sandy just patted him on the back.

"So, can we go see him?" Summer asked referring to Seth. Sandy and Kirsten looked at eachother and back at Summer and Andrew.

"Sure, why don't we take the Range Rover? We'll just be a second." Kirsten said, eyeing Sandy.

Summer nodded and her and Andrew went out into the Range Rover, a few minutesa later, Kirsten and Sandy came back out and got in the car.  
-  
Once they reached HOAG, Summer pratically jumped out of the car before it stopped. She ran inside and had to wait for Sandy and Kirsten to catch up to show her where to go. Once they reached his room, she noticed it was a ICU room. She sighed and shook her head before following Kirsten and Sandy in there.

"He's stable, but not awake." Kirsten explained. "They don't know how long it will take for him to wake up."

Summer noticed his arms were wrapped in bandages and there was blood seeping through. She held back the tears not wanting Andrew to see her like this. Kirsten must have noticed her uneasiness.

"Sandy, why don't we go get some coffee?" She gave him a look that just said to go with it, and he agreed. "Andrew, why don't you come with us? We can get to know eachother better."

Andrew hesitated before agreeing. He remembers Summer telling him to never cross the Kirsten. Andrew gave Summer a kiss on the head.

"I'll be right back sweetie. You going to be okay?" Summer nodded her head, and Andrew left the room with Sandy and Kirsten.

Summer watched the door shut before looking back at Seth. She sat down in the chair next to his bed, and looked him over. He had a few scrates on his face too, who knew where they came from? She was too interested in the bandages wrapped around his forearms. She looked at the door making sure nobody was coming in before lifting the bandages up. She saw slits on his writs that were the size of his entire forearm. Summer couldn't hold back the tears anymore, once she was those...

She was broughten out of her thoughts when she noticed Seth stirring. Was he waking up? Her question was answered when she saw his eyes flicker open. She wasn't sure if she should push the nurse button but did it just in case. The nurse was there within seconds and smiled when she noticed Seth awake.

"Ahhh, It's good to see you finally awake." She took the chart off his bed and marked a few things before putting it back. "Are you in any pain?"

Seth looked up at the nurse and nodded his head. She frowned and did something to his IV drip. She noticed Seth wince, and then relax.

"That should help." The nurse said. "My names Amy, by the way. So if you need anything just push the nurse button like you did before. I'm glad you're awake." She smiled at Summer before leaving the room.

Summer turned back to Seth and for the first time, he noticed her sitting there. He looked surprised when he looked at her.

"Hey Cohen," Summer said, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. "How are you?"

He tried to talk but started coughing. Summer debated again, wether or not to push the nurses button but decided not too when she saw ice chips next to his bed. She picked them up and handed them to him, he ate a couple before speaking.

"I'm fine." He said simply. He went through all the work to eat the ice chips to say, 'i'm fine'.

"You're not fine Cohen. Otherwise you wouldn't have tried to kill yourself." Seth looked at the sheets on the bed and started to play with them.

"I didn't mean too. I didn't want to kill myself..." He pushed back the tears that were threatning. He was sick of crying. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Cohen." She took his hand in hers, and gently rubbing his hand with her tumb. "Maybe you should talk to someone about this."

Seth looked at her in disbelief. Then looked down, ashamed of Summer's dissapointment.

"I don't need too." He said. "I'll be fine Summer, I promise. I won't do it again."

Summer looked at Seth. "Ok, I trust you Cohen."

He smiled at her and he then looked confused again. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well i'm fine." He said. "So I guess you can get back to your fiance."

"Seth, what is it with him that you hate so much? You don't even know him."

Seth just stayed silent. "Nothing..." He said, not wanting to explain that he still loved her.

Summer just shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes I don't understand you Cohen."

After she said that, Kirsten, Sandy, and Andrew came walking in the door. When Summer saw Andrew, she took her hands away from Seth.

Kirsten came over and gave Seth a big hug, only letting go after Seth said he couldn't breathe. Sandy came and gave him a hug as well.

"I'm so glad you're okay sweetie. You scared me.." Seth felt bad, seeing his mother's face.

"I'm sorry.." He said again.

"It's okay sweetie. But promised me you'll never try that again. We almost lost you..." Seth looked away when he saw the tears forming in his mothers eyes.

"I promise mom. I'll never do it again."

Kirsten nodded her head. "Ok, Seth. I trust you, but if you do do it again. You're going to have to talk to someone."

Seth looked at her for a few seconds before nodding his head. He looked at Summer and then a person he didn't know.

"Who are you?" He asked, pointing at Andrew.

"Seth, don't point." Kirsten said, and Seth put his finger back.

"Cohen, this is my fiance, Andrew." She said, leaning into him. Realization hit Seth like a bus just then. She really did have a fiance.

"Hi," Seth said.

"Hey man." He said nicely. "I'm glad you're okay."

'I'm sure you do'. Seth thought. 'Jackass.'

"But we better be getting back" Andrew said and Summer looked at him confused. "We have to get settled in and stuff."

Summer nodded her head and looked at Sandy and Kirsten. "Is it okay if we stay at your house again?"

Sandy and Kirsten smiled. "Of course sweetie, just use the same room as before."

Andrew and Summer began walking out of the room. Summer turned to Seth and waved.

"I'll be back later Cohen. Take care." Then they left the room.

-----

Once they got to the Cohen's house, Andrew and Summer took their bags upstairs and started unpacking. Once they were finished,  
Andrew told Summer to come into the bathroom. When she did he had a surprise for her.

"Ok, Sum. I never got to give youyour Anniversary present so here it is." He pulled out a small box, that looked like her engagment ring box and she opened it up.

Inside were two tickets to a concert. "Oh my god!" Summer screamed. "Tickets to a Tom Petty concert! That is amazing! Thank you so my sweetie." She gave Andrew a big kiss. "But..." She was confused on if the tickets were for Minneapolis, how would they get back in time to see it. "It's in Minneapolis isn't it?"

Andrew shook his head. "No," Again, Summer was confused. "I got them switched when the Cohen's called. I knew you'd rush over here, so I got tickets to see him in L.A tomorrow night instead."

Summer smiled and walked towards him. "You're the best, you know that?"

Andrew nodded his head. "Yeah, I had that suspision." Then Summer closed his mouth by pressing her's against his. The kiss started to deepen when they were interrupted by a baby cry.

"Oh, It's Rachel." Summer pulled away and made her way down the hallway to pick up the screaming child. She picked her up, and she wouldn't stop crying. "She's probably hungry," Summer thought out loud. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen where there was already formual made. She picked one out and tried feeding the baby which she gladly accepted. A few minutes later the baby was asleep again, and Summer put her back in her crib.

"That was amazing," Andrew said in awe. "How did you know what to do?"

"Marissa and I use to babysit Kaitlyn all the time." Summer said, making her way back into the bedroom. She collapsed on the bed, and Andrew joined her.

"You know," Summer said. "I still have that movie. I was in such a hurry I never set it down." She lauged.

Andrew stood up. "Well then, let's pop it in." He took the movie out of Summer's bag and put it into the DVD player in the guest bedroom. They snuggled up and settled down to watch the movie.  
-  
"Uhhh, mom. I'm so bored. You couldn't bring any comic books or a movie or something?" Seth complained.

"Sorry sweetie. That wasn't exactly the first thing on my mind."

Seth frowned and looked at the sheets again. He started to fiddle with them before he looked up at his mother to speak. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put you through this."

"It's alright sweetie." Kirsten said. "I'll be okay. Just as long as you never do it again."

"I won't mom, don't worry." Seth took Kirsten's hand in his, and gently started to rub it. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Seth. So much,"

The warm moment between mother and son was interrupted by Nicole entering the room.

"Seth!" She said running over to his bed. "Oh my god, you're okay. I was so worried."

'I'm sure you were.' Seth thought. 'That's why it took you 5 hours to get here.'

Nicole leaned down and placed a kiss on Seth's lips. He allowed her too, but didn't kiss back.

"Guess what Cohen! I have great news." Nicole set herself down on the bed. "I got a job!"

Seth looked at her in disbelief. "That's the great news?"

Nicole nodded her head. "That's just the beginning of it. My job, it's in Japan!"

Seth's face filled with shock. "Japan?" Nicole just nodded her head. "Wow..."

"Yeah, but I have to go. My plane leaves in an hour. I just wanted to come say goodbye."

Seth looked at her in shock again, also a little confused. It was just like Summer. Why do women keep doing this to him? They come an hour before they have to leave and just say goodbye. All though, granted, Summer looked a little more heart broken than Nicole does right now.

"Ok, bye, I guess." Seth said. He leaned out for a hug which she fell into. "I'm gonna miss you Nikki. Have a good time."

"Thanks Seth." She pulled away and kissed him. "I'll miss you too, bye." She stood up and walked to the door and gave Seth a small wave with a sad smile.

Once she left the room, Seth found himself feeling sad. He never really liked the girl either, she was just someone he could talk to, and tell his problems too. She was a friend with benefits. But he can't help but feel sad because she was one of his best friends. True, their romance probably would have never gotten any farther then it already had, but he was going to miss that feeling that he had someone. Now he didn't have anybody. Summer had Andrew and his parents had eachother. He doesn't even have Ryan anymore.

He rolled over in his bed and found himself letting tears fall down his face. Kirsten noticed and leaned into him and gave him a hug.

"It's okay sweetie." Kirsen said.

Seth rolled back over and looked at his mother. She looked sad too.

"Mom, can I just be alone for awhile?" Kirsten was surprised at first but then nodded her head.

"Of course honey. I"ll just go find your father."

She stood up from the bed and kissed Seth on the forehead. Once she was out of the room, Seth started sobbing. Loudly. He couldn't believe this. Any person that he ever got close to, always left him. Ryan, Marissa, Nicole, Summer. Who will be next? His parents?

He looked down at his gauze and saw the blood soaking through them. He sighed and shook his head. 'No. I promised mom I wouldn't do it again'. He told himself. 'I told Summer I wouldn't do it again also. I can't do that to her.' Seth knew he valued Summer's trust and he didn't want to jepordize it. He just wishes he had somebody in this world, like everyone else.

* * *

Ok, so I needed a reason to get rid of Nikki because she was beginning to annoy me, and as some reviewers say, she's a tool! Click that review button down there, you know you want too! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Aren't I such a nice person? I decided to update a day early! I really had fun writing this chapter, I laughed whileI did, lol. So the whole bank this is pretty much, pointless? But I just had fun with it:-) Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming! **

**P.S- I'n not going to lie, I got the idea for this story from a tv show, 'Mad About You'.lol. But hey, just pretendI didn't tell you that and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

****Chapter 6**

"Ok, so, we have to go to the bank and get some cash before we go to the concert..." Summer said running around making sure she had everything she needed.

"Ok, babe..just settle down okay. We'll just go right now so we don't have to worry about it until later." Summer looked at Andrew and walked towards the door.

"Ok, well let's go now."

When Summer and Andrew got to the bank they were standing outside at the cash machine waiting for the person in front of them to finish. Andrew was pacing back in forth with his card in his mouth.

"You know why this is taking so long?" Summer looked at him and 'hmm'ed. "It's because it's not a bank it's an 'ank'." Andrew said pointing to the sign behind him that had the 'B' missing from the 'National Bank of Newport.'

Summer hit him and took the card from his mouth. She walked towards the cash machine and put the card in. Andrew moved in front of her to take over, and Summer placed her head on his shoulder.

"English or Spanish?" Andrew asked. "Wait, what, why do they ask you that in English? That means the Spanish people don't even get the chance to pick-" Summer hit him on the arm and he continued to get money out of the machine.

"I love that sound." Summer said, while the machine was dispensing the money. Suddenly the machine quit and took Andrew's card.

"What, What is going on?" Andrew asked. "'Cannot complete transaction, your card has been confinscated.' What? What is that?"

Summer turned and picked up the phone next to the cash machine, which called into the bank.

"Why don't we just go inside?" Andrew asked.

Summer shushed him with her hand. "Because this is faster. I'm already on hold."

Andrew kept trying to usher Summer inside before she just pushed him into the wall. He grunted and pretended to pout in the corner.

"Hello?" Summer asked the reciever on the other end. "Yeah, ok, Fine." She hung up the phone and turned to Andrew. "Let's just go inside."

Andrew nodded his head and they walked inside. When they got inside they went into a woman's office, just as a couple was leaving. They stood in the doorway and the woman turned away from her computer and noticed them.

"Hello." She said cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

"Well uh, your cash machine, it ate my card." Andrew said pointing over his shoulder.

"Oooh. It does that sometimes." She said putting her hands up in the air. "May I have your cash card number?"

"Sadly, no." Andrew said. "Because the cash card number is on the actual cash card itself, which, in my earlier sentence mentioned was eaten by your machine." Andrew put his hand out and pretended like he had a card that was being taken away from him.

"Let's solve this together, shall we? Plesae, sit down." She motioned towards the chairs in front of her and they both sat down facing the woman.

The woman began pecking away at her computer. "Your name?"

"Baker." Andrew said. "As in, B as in 'ank'." Summer tryed to keep her laugh inside and just smiled.

"Oh. Look at all the Bakers." She said.

"Andrew." Summer said.

"What?" Andrew asked turning to Summer. She glared at him and he realized what she meant. "Oh, Andrew."

"Ohh, look at all the Andrew's." She turned to face Summer and Andrew. "We have 10,000 accounts in this branch alone."

Summer nodded her head. "And only two tellers open." She said sarcasticly, putting her thumb up.

"Hmm...I think I found your problem." The woman said.

"Oh, which is what?" Andrew encouraged her to continue.

"You're dead." The woman said simply.

"What?" Summer asked, thinking she didn't hear the woman right.

"He's dead." She said again.

"In the sense that what?"

"It say's here that you died two days ago. I'm so sorry." She said smiling at Summer.

"Well..clearly, i'm not dead." Andrew picked up a pencil holder that was sitting on her desk to prove his point. "See? Look."

"Well...It says you are." She said uncomfortably.

"Can you make it say otherwise?" Andrew asked. "Bring me back to life, or something?"

"I'm afraid i'm not aurthorized to do that." She said pointing at herself.

Summer motioned towards the screen." It's probably one of your other Andrew Baker's."

"Probably." The woman said smiling and nodding her head. "Do you keep joint accounts?"

Summer and Andrew both nodded andsaid 'uh huh' and the woman frowned.

She pointed at Andrew. "As long as you're dead..." Then she poined at Summer. "You're dead too."

Summer moved around in her chair. "So, how do we fix this?"

"Oh." The woman turned and pulled forms out of her file desk. "You just fill out these forms, and give them to my suprevisor."

"I bet he's gone for the weekend isn't he?" Summer asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, he is." Summer looked through the forms before turning back to the lady.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked.

"Well, I'm afraid your both dead until monday."

Summer and Andrew looked at eachother and shared a look.

"That's why I felt so tired." Andrew pointed out.  
-  
When they got back to the Cohen's house, Andrew immeadiatly went upstairs to lay down. He wasn't feeling well since they left the Bank and he wanted to rest before the concert. Summer went downstairs and explained what happened to Sandy and Kirsten.

"Really?" They asked shocked.

"Yeah, and because we have joint accounts, i'm dead too." She pointed out.

Sandy looked amused while Kirsten just looked confused.

"Well, that's never happened to us before." Kirsten said, referring to her and Sandy.

Just then they heard the doorbell ring. Summer went and answered it and there was a bouquet of flower's at the front door. She picked it up and looked at the card attached to the flowers. It said, 'so long, old sailor.'

"Aww, He was a sailor." Summer said. She went back into the Kitchen and set down the flowers on the island.

"Who are those from?" Kirsten asked.

"They are for the dead Andrew." She said, just as Seth walked into the Kitchen.

"Hey Summer. Do you have any towels in the guest room?" He asked her, seeming at little more cheerfull.

"Do you have any money?" She asked him.

Seth looked confused and put his hands out. "You're gonna charge me?"

"No." Summer said giggling at him. "I need to borrow a few dollars."

"What's a few dollars?" Seth asked opening the fridge to get some pudding out.

"I dunno, 20 or 30 bucks?"

Seth put his lips together and shrugged his shoulders. "Really not comfortable with that."

"Why?"

"It creates bad vibes." Seth said, like it was obvious.

"How bout the like $600 you owe us?" Sandy said stepping in. "Give the woman some money."

"See?" Seth said.

"You have two tens, i'm taking one." Summer said, after looking through Seth's wallet.

"Fine." Seth said, pouting while he dragged himself back up the stairs.  
-  
Summer walked back up the stairs after Seth and went into the guest bedroom. Once she entered she could her throwing up noises coming from the bathroom. She knew that wasn't good so she ran in there and found Andrew leaning over the toilet,  
throwing up the lunch they had a earlier.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Summer asked sincerly.

"Do I look okay?"

Summer frowned and rubbed his back as he continued throwing up into the toilet. After he was done, he leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"I've been doing this since you left." He pointed out. "I'm sorry honey. But I don't think we can go to that concer tonight."

Summer frowned. "But sweetie. This is a once in a lifetime chance. Tom Petty's tickets sell so fast. You have to call the second they come on sale in order to get one."

"I know, I know. But what am I going to do? Bring a bucket with me?" Andrew asked, and once he saw the look on Summer's face, he regretted it. "Oh, don't even think about it."

Summer smiled before leaning against the wall with him. "Ok, well, we will just sit in here tonight then. Watch a movie or something. Seth has this collection he doesn't let anybody touch unless it's a special occasion. I think he'll let us take one."

Andrew smiled and rubbed her arm. "Aww thanks sweetie. But, you know what? You go to that concert."

Summer's face lit up. "Really?"

"Of course." Andrew said. "In fact, why don't you bring Seth?"

"Cohen?" Summer asked in disbelief. "I don't think so. Tom Petty is- is like his green goblin."

Andrew gave her a confused look. "Green goblin?"

"Yeah. Don't you read comic book's?" After heshook his head Summer frowned. "You don't even have to read the comic book to know who the Green Goblin is. Just watch the damn movie."

"Well, I'll do that tonight while you go to Tom Petty with Seth. Ok?"

Summer knew there was no arguing with Andrew. Once he had his heart set on something, there was no changing his mind. She smiled at him and stood up. Once she was up she put her hand out to help up Andrew, which he accepted. She kissed him before turning around to leave the bathroom, while Andrew started brushing his teeth.

"I'll be right back." She said sternly. "Don't leave. I'm just going to go ask Cohen if he wants to go."

Andrew took his tooth brush out of his mouth for a mintue to respond. "Where am I going to go? I'm dead."

Summer laughed at him as she walked out of the guest room. When she got to Seth's door she knocked on it twice and went in after hearing a muffeled 'come in'.

"Hey Cohen." Summer said sitting down in the chair across from his bed.

"Hey Sum."

"So listen," She said putting her hands in her lap. "Andrew got me these tickets for our anniversary to a concert. Except now he's throwing his guts up all over the place in our bedroom. So I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

She gave him a weak smile and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, I don't care. What concert?"

She hesitated before telling him. "Tom Petty?"

"Tom Petty? Eww." Seth said. "All of a sudden, I change my mind."

"Aww Cohen." Summer said standing up from the chair and sitting next to him on the bed. "Please. I really, really, really want to go but I can't go alone. What if they have mosh pits and they suck me in?"

"First of all, that sounds, awesome. Second of all, who cares?"

Summer frowned. "Fine, I guess I just wont go." She looked away from him, trying to surprese a smile.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Fine..." He said, giving in. "I'll go."

"Great." Summer said, smiling and standing up from the bed. "I'll meet you downstairs in 10 minutes."

Seth nodded his head and watched Summer walk out of the bedroom. He was actually looking forward tonight. Granted, he didn't exactly like the music choice, but, he was going with Summer. Hopefully, there would be some sparks between them. Hopefully, she'd fall in love with him.

**Ok so ta da! Now, click that button right there in the corner and tell me what you thought about.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so this chapter isn't as happy as any of my other chapters. Not that Seth trying to kill himself was happy, but yeah. This isn't happy bascially at all. So thanks for all the reviews last chapter, I really apprecaite them. Here's a little S/S action for you people, and a big fight with Andrew and Summer! YAY! lol.

* * *

****Chapter 7**

Once Seth and Summer arrived at the concert, they stood outside for atleast 20 minutes.

"Ok, this is lame." Summer said, jumping up and down to keep from shivering. "I'm cold, and hungry, and I want to see Tom freaking Petty!"

"Here," Seth said taking out a gatorade energy bar. "It's not much, but hey, atleast I don't have to listen to you bitch."

Summer smiled before taking it from him and opening it quickly. She opened it as quickly as she can, and threw the wrapper into the wind. "Hmmm..." She said, eating it.

Finally, they got to the front of the line, and they handed the bouncer their tickets. They walked inside and found their seats without a problem.

"Thank god we're in the front row." Summer said, sitting down in her seat. "This way, I can actually see something more than the back of someone's head."

Seth nodded his head in understanding and also sat down next to Summer. "And now, nap time." He said pretending to lay down and go to sleep.

Summer hit him across the head, waking him up. "Hey. You're going to sit here like a good person, and enjoy this concert, no matter what."

Seth shrugged and complied. "Fine."

Tom Petty came on stage and they started to sing 'Listen to her Heart'. Summer started singing along and she heard someone singing from next to her and turned to see Seth singing along with her. She smiled at him, and turned back to watchTom Petty.

Seth and Summer enjoyed themselves at the concert, and once the concert was over, they decided to go out and get some pie at 'Baker Square'.

"That was amazing!" Summer said, jumping up and down on their way to the car.

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty good." Seth said, placing the key into the door to unlock it. They opened their doors and sat down in their seats before Summer continued.

"Pretty good? Oh, come on Cohen. I saw you singing along, it's okay, I know you listen to Tom Petty."

Seth gave her a look and she shrugged her shoulders. She looked out the window and watched all the buildings past by as they neared the restaurant. Once they got there, Seth opened the door for her when they were walking in. They got their seats and sat down across from each other.

"So, what happened to Nikki?" Summer said placing her napkin in her lap.

"Oh, um. She, she went to Japan."

"On vacation?" Summer asked slowly.

"No." Seth said rolling his eyes. "She got a job offer that she 'just couldn't refuse'." He said mimicking Nikki.

"Gotcha." Summer said sarcastically.

"So Sum, If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave?"

Summer sighed. "Seth..do we have to do this now?"

"Yes, I would like too." Seth said sighing. "Please, Sum I just want to know why."

"Beacuse, Cohen," She paused, looking for the right words. "I just- It seemed that what we had was perfect."

Seth looked at her confused and frustrated. "So, what was the problem Summer? Does there always have to be drama in your life?"

"Yes!" Summer blurted out. "If there isn't something happening, then it's too good to be true."

"Oh and nobody wants that." Seth said sarcastically.

"Cohen, I didn't want to hurt you. I knew that if I stuck around, something was going to happen and we'd both be miserable. One of us was going to get hurt..."

"Oh, and you just would rather it be me than you." Seth said. "That's why you left."

"You don't think leaving you didn't hurt me?" Summer yelled. "Seth, I was so hurt. I sat in my apartment for 2 months doing absoluetly nothing. Until I decided I had to do something, I missed you, yes, but I needed to get my mind off of you."

"Well I'm glad you got over it." Seth said signaling for the bill. Once he got it and payed he stood up from the his chair and said one last thing to Summer. "Because, frankly, I'm not over you."

Summer was stunned to hear him say that. She watched him walk away and sat there for a few minutes, realizing what he just said. She jumped up from her chair, and ran out of the restaurant. She looked down both streets, and noticed Seth sitting on a bench in front of the restaurant. She went and sat down next to him and took his hand.

"Listen, Cohen," She hesitated. "I'm sorry I left."

Seth just nodded his head, not bothering to look at Summer.

"I still love you Cohen, I do." Seth's head shot up and he looked at Summer.

"Really?"

Summer nodded her head. "Of course, How can I not?" He smiled at her. "We just can't do anything about it Cohen. I'm engaged to Andrew, we're getting married in a few months."

Seth nodded and took his hand away from Summer. He looked back at her, and took her face in his hands. "Sum, I would love to say that I'm sorry for doing this, but I can't."

Before Summer couldask what he was talking about,Seth pulled Summer in and kissed her. After a few seconds, he pulled away, but didn't take his hands away from her face. He expected her to pull away, slap him or something but was surprised when she leaned in for another kiss. The kiss started to deepen when Summer finally realized what she was doing.

"Oh my god," She said standing up. "I have to go..."

"Summer," Seth said, standing up also. She looked at him and gave him a sad smile before walking away leaving Seth alone on the pier.  
-  
Summer walked into the Cohen's house and found Sandy and Kirsten both asleep on the couch. Trying not to distrub them, she walked quietly up the stairs into the guest bedroom. She opened the door and tried to be cheerful.

"What are you doing?" She asked Andrew.

Andrew was watching a video about working out and was doing the steps along with the video. "Trying to impress you." He said.

Summer sighed and looked down at the ground. "You want some water?" She asked him.

"Sure," He replied.

Summer went into the bathroom to get some water while Andrew turned the video off. He put a towel around his neck to help him cool off, and sat down on the bed. When Summer came out of the bathroom, Andrew gave her a confused look.

"What is that for?" He asked.

Summer looked down and noticed she was holding a plunger.

"Oh, Sorry, water." She said, putting the plunger back and coming back out with no water.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, and she nodded. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"What?" She asked, disbelieved.

"What's wrong?"

Summer sighed and put her hands in her face. "We need to talk."

"Ut oh."

"What?"

"It's just that, in the history of life, no good news follows that statement." He said. "It's not like, 'We have to talk, you are now the emperor of Rome.'"

Summer gave him a small smile, and nodded her head. "We have to talk." She repeated herself.

"Also, that tone, isn't really shouting a sense of good."

"I know, but we do."

"Yeah, I know. Listen, come here..." He said, pulling her over to the couch to sit down with him. "Because, I have to talk to you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Can-Can I go first?"

"Yeah."

Andrew took her hands in his. "OK, so this isn't going to be easy to say. It's just that- Um-When you were-And when I was- you see-this is going to be hard to say-but-uh-yeah-it's just that-"

"I kissed Cohen." She said, cutting him off.

His face filled with shock. "What?"

"I kissed Seth." She said again. "Well actually he kissed me, but I didn't pull away."

"What?" He asked again, still in denial.

"I kissed Seth Cohen."

He sighed and slightly laughed before walking into the bathroom. She followed him in there, and they stood there looking at eachother for a few seconds before he walked away again and went back into the bedroom.

"Could you stay away from me for a second please?" He asked, clearly upset.

"Just-Just let me explain-"

He cut her off. "Yeah, just tell me that didn't actuallyhappen. Cuz, that's the only explantion I would like to hear now."

He turned back away and placed his hands on the wall, holding himself up. She looked down, her face full of sadness, before looking back at him.

"Andrew?"

He turned around and looked at her. "What?" When she didn't answer, he asked a little louder. "What?" After that time, he was full out yelling. "What?"

"We're having trouble." She said quietly. "You and I, we're having trouble."

"I know," He said sincerly.

"Do you?"

"Yes." He said. "Last week, when you came here-this-this woman and I-"

"What?"

"This woman and I, we took a walk."

"You took a walk, as in-?"

"No." He said. "As in, we walked around the block, she got in a cab and I came home."

"That's it?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, but it-it wasn't just a walk." He said, finding this hard to tell her.

"Wow," She said simply.

"Wow?" He questioned. "You don't-You don't get to say 'wow'. You're not entitled to a 'wow' on this one." He said pointing at her and walking away.

She kept saying 'I know', 'I know', between his words.

"You kissed Seth Cohen?" He asked, making sure he was correct.

"Yeah," She paused. "And you went for a walk with another woman."

She watched him put on his shoes and became worried.

"What are you doing, why are you putting your shoes on?"

"Because I can't-I can't be here right now. I just have to get out of here."

She followed him as he walked towards the closet and took his coat out, and put it on.

"Well, Shouldn't we talk about this?"

"I don't want to talk about this-I can't talk about this right now." He said, frustrated.

"Wait, wait." She said, standing in front of the door, and holding her hands up. "What going to happen now?

"I-I don't know." He said, walking past her and openeing the door. Before he shut it, he turned back to her. "I just- I don't know." He said more sincerly.

He shut the door, and left Summer standing there feeling helpless, and heartbroken.

**And...now's the time to review. I promise I won't take as long to get the next chapter up because I basically already have it done, woohoo. So, click that little button right below!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to give a big thanks to Luke who reviewed my story and left me some critisim. I love it when people do that, because he gave me some things to think about and he definatley changed this chapter. I would also like to thank iheartryan because that was one amazing review from her! So this chapter is dedicated to them.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8.**

Summer sat in the guest bedroom doing nothing but playing with her hands. She was deep in thought when she heard a knock on the door that made her jump. "Come in," She said, and Sandy and Kirsten walked in.

"Hey Summer," Sandy said.

Summer gave them a fake smile before crossing her legs. "Hey guys,"

"Is everything okay with you and Andrew?" Kirsten asked, sitting down on the bed across from Summer.

"No," Summer said, the tears threatening her eyes.

"Oh come here." Kirsten said seeing the tears. She hugged Kirsten and let the tears flow freely. Kirsten motioned for Sandy to leave the room, and he did.

"What's wrong?" Kirsten asked sincerly, pulling away.

"We had a fight." She said, looking down at her hands. "It wasn't a little fight, it was a big one."

Kirsten rubbed her back, trying to get her to relax. "What happened?"

"I kissed Cohen." She said, looking up at Kirsten and noticing the surprised look on her face. "When we went to Tom Petty, we got to talking and I told him I still loved him, and he kissed me."

"You still love him?" Kirsten questioned.

Summer smiled. "I do."

Kirsten smiled back at her. "That's great!"

"But I love Andrew too." She said, the smile fading.

"Well, you're just going to have to ask youself," Kirsten said. "Who do you love more"  
-  
Summer arrived at the Cohen's anniversary party alone and noticed them standing in the corner. She went and said congratulations and looked around for Andrew. She saw him standing in the corner of the room, alone. She walked towards him and stopped. She decided she didn't want to makea scene at the Cohen's anniversary party.vShe turned and walked towards the food table and began eating. She decided she really didn't want to be there, so she went to say goodbye to Sandy and Kirsten. As she got closer to them, she noticed they were talking to Andrew. She rolled her eyes, but continued walking anyways.

"Congratualtions you guys, but I'm just not feeling good so I think i'm going to leave." Summer lied.

"Well just remember, that love is the most important thing in a relationship." Kirsten said.

Andrew nodded. "Course. But wouldn't trust be an important thing? Because, really, what is love without trust?"

"Well maybe your right," Sandy agreed. "Trust, above everything."

"You hear that honey?" Andrew said, facing her. "Trust, above everything else."

"Ok,"Summer said fed up, and turned to walk away. She made it out to the steps of the ballroom before Andrew followed her out.

"Hey, Hey," He said, trying to get her to stop.

"You're such a jackass." She said pointing at him. She continued walking down the steps.

"I'm a jackass?" He asked, putting his hand to his chest. "Fine, so just leave me for another guy."

Summer turned around and walked up the few steps until she was face to face with Andrew. She started hitting him. "I'm not leaving you." She said, stopping. "God,"

"You're hitting me, interesting." He complained.

"What do you want to do?" She asked getting fed up. "Do you want to go home and talk?"

"No, I don't want to go home. I don't like our home." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Not particularly." He said and she turned around to leave.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk..."

"I didn't say I didn't want to-"

"You just said-"

"Well, I didn't like the way you said it." He said and she came back up to his step.

She sighed, very frustrated.

"I'm so tired of not talking to you." He said sincerly.

"Then talk to me," She pointed out.

He paused for a few seconds before asking, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She said automatically, like it wasn't even a question anymore.

"I don't trust you anymore." He said, suddenly, thankful he finally said it.

"Well if you're never going to trust me again-"

"Did I say that?"Andrewsaid cutting her off.

"No, but-"

"Well then stop putting words in my mouth." He said, both of them clearly frustrated. He was trying to talk to her and she kept making sarcastic remarks or walking away.

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry. Go ahead, go ahead." She said pointing at him. "You don't trust me anymore, beacuse-"

"Because-" He said, encouraging her to say it.

"Because, I kissed another man." She said coldly.

"Yes, that's certanitly not a plus." He said, putting his hands together.

"Ok, listen to me." She said. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't be more sorry. If I have to apologize everyday for the rest of my life, then I will." She paused. "I am that sorry..."

He looked at her for a few seconds and noticed the desperate look on her face. Finally, he turned and started walking down the steps, when she wasn't following, he stopped and encourage her to come. They started walking along a sidewalk in the park.

"How does this happen all of a sudden?" Andrew asked.

"It's not all of a sudden. We haven't been spending time together." Summer pointed out sadly.

"You kissed Seth." He said.

"Seth is not the problem." She protested. Although she knew he partly was.

"You kissed another man." He pointed at her. "You know what it's like for me to imagine that? That another guy's lips were on your lips." He pointed at her lips.

"I'm sorry."

"What kind of kiss was it? You never even told me. Where were his hands?"

She cut him off. "Stop it."

"Where were your hands?" He continued. "Seriously, were they in his hair?"

"Do you really want to know?" She asked, getting mad at him again.

"Yes, I do."

"Ok, he leaned in-" She started.

"Stop it." He said, cutting her off. "Stop it, just shut up."

"Well then stop asking me."

He looked away and sat down on a bench while she stood up near him.

"I just hate this." He said.

"What?" She questioned.

"I hate that i'm standing in a park with you, asking you questions like where were the guys hands." He paued for a second before continuing. "I just- I always thought that you and me would be immune to this-this kind of crap."

She sat down on the bench next to him. "Well we're not..." She said sincerly. "We need to talk more..."

"What?" He asked disbelieved. "When do we not talk?"

"Oh come on.." She said. "When was the last time we had dinner together? Or we did something on the weekend that was actually fun?" He turned and faced her. "Come on, tell me."

"I don't know." He gave in, he really couldn't come up with anything.

"Exactly. Is-Is this what you want out of marriage? For us to not talk?" She asked.

"First of all," He began. "I don't know anyone who talks more than we do. I wouldn't want to know anyone who talks more than we do."

"But nobodys saying anything. Nobody's saying the nasty, old, ugly truth." She said, putting her hands in the air.

"Which is what?" He urged her to say it, because he sure as hell didn't want too.

"This isn't working." She yelled, and he looked at her with sad eyes. "I reach out for you, and your not there. And i'm certainly not there for you."

"Well, you've been working..." He said, trying to protest. He loved her, he really did.

"Yes, I've been working, and you've been working, and we've been planning and saving. For what?" She asked.

"I don't know..." He said, sadly.

"What if we decide to have kids? The truth is, you can always have kids, and If I can't, then fine, you leave, and move on."

"Move on?" He questioned.

"Yeah, you could leave, figure something out."

"Leave?" He questioned again.

"Yeah."

"Is that what you really think?" He asked.

"Well..If I were in your shoes..."

"Well, shame on you." He said, cutting her off. "Shame on you if that's what you think of me. That I would leave you..."

"I'm not saying you will..."She said, quietly.

"Yeah, but if I do, in case I do, you go find another guy, and why don't you leave me first?" He said.

She looked at him quietly, not knowing what to say.

"How can you doubt my love for you?" He asked, continuing.

She shook her head. "Cuz, I dont.."

"Well then you know what?" He hesitated. "You will never get it..."

"What?" She asked.

"If you can't have kids, I can't have kids. Whatever happens to you, happens to me." He said pointing at her, and then himself. "Do you not get that by now?" He said grabbing her arm.

"I thought I did.." She said, shaking her head.

"You know, I don't know how to be a better fiance. I really don't, I think i'm pretty damn good." He said.

"You are.." She agreed.

"Thank you."

"And..so am I." She said. "We're both, pretty damn good."

"And yet, nobody here is happy." She was taken back by his response, but she knew it was true.

He looked away from her, and looked at the ground.

"I told you," She said suddenly, making him look at her again. "I told you when I met you, two people together forever, It's not realistic. It's to hard."

"Yes it is.." He said agreeing. "So this is it? We gave it our best shot, and this is as far as we got."

She looked at him sadly, trying to keep the tears inside. "Really?"

"Really." He said, standing up from the bench.

"Wait," Summer said, standing up with him. "Here," She handing him the ring and he took it. "I still love you."

"And I still love you." He gave her one last kiss and walked away.  
-  
Summer went for a walk around Newport before she went back to the Cohen's. When she got inside, Sandy, and Kirsten were sitting on the couch waiting for Summer. When she opened the door, a wave of relief washed across their faces. Kirsten looked sad but ecstatic at the same time and jumped into Summer's arms.

"I'm really sorry Summer." Kirsten said kissing her head. "Andrew told us..."

"Is he here?" She asked, sort of hoping that he was.

Kirsten shook her head no, and Summer almost started crying.

"I'm just going to go upstairs..." She said, trying to think of an excuse but giving up.

"Ok Summer. Seth is in his room if you were wondering."

"Thanks Kirsten. Thank you, both of you, for letting me stay here too." She smiled at them and they smiled back.

"It wasn't a problem Summer. Stay as long as you like."

Summer nodded her head and walked up the stairs. When she got into the guest bedroom, all of Andrew's things were gone.  
When she got closer to the bed, she noticed a note sitting on the bed with something attached to it. The note said:

Summer,

I still love you, and this ring will always be yours. You keep it, when you get back, I probably won't be there. I'm going to clean my stuff out of the apartment, and you can have it.

Love always,  
Andrew.

Summer let the tears fall from her face and a few stray ones fell onto the letter. She wiped her eyes and picked up the ring. She smiled as she slid it on to her middle finger on her right hand. She sighed and layed down on her bed, cuddling up with a pillow.She began thinking and suddenly started asking herself if she mad a mistake. She loved Andrew, why didn't she argue with him? Why didn't she tell him that she doesn't care how hard it is, she want's to be with him. But she can't now, she lost her chance and he moved out. Summer felt another wave of tears start to fall and stood up from her bed. She knocked on Seth's door hoping he would give her support and comfort. The two things she needed most right now.

"Hey," He said, sitting up on his bed.

"Hey," She said back. "How come everytime I come in this room you're laying on your bed looking at the ceiling?"

Seth shrugged and looked at the floor, clearly not happy.

"Is something wrong Cohen?" Summer asked, trying to be cheerful.

"Actually, yeah." He said. "Summer, what happened last week it-it was a mistake."

Summers face filled with shock. "What?"

"It was a mistake. I shouldn't have kissed you. You have a fiance..." He said, trailing off.

"Cohen, no I-I broke up with Andrew. I want to be with you..." She pleaded.

"You did?" He asked, slightly taken back.

"Yeah..."

"That still doesn't change anything Summer. I'm still not really over that you left me last summer. How do I know you won't do it again?" He said, finally telling her how he felt. And this time, she was actually listening.

"I wont," Summer said. "Cohen, that was a mistake, I was just running away from my problems. I won't do it again..." She said, tears threatening again.

"Summer, I just-I can't...not yet."

"But," She paused. "But, what about that kiss yesterday, that didn't mean anything to you?"

"Of course it did..." He said quietly.

Summer stood up and sat across from him on the bed. "We can do this.." She took his hands in hers and he gave her a small smile.

"Summer, I can't..." He took his hands away from her. "I still haven't forgiven you yet."

"Ok, fine." She said standing up from the bed. Before she walked out of the room, Seth grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Don't be mad Summer." He said. "I really wish this would happen..."

She yanked her arm away from Seth and frowned. "You're telling me to not be mad?"

Seth watched her storm out and jumped when she slammed the door shut. He sighed and layed back down on the bed with his iPod.  
He put the headphones in his ears and turned the music up loud and started thinking. Thinking that he might have just made the biggest mistake of his life.

**Alright so there it is. I would LOVE to know what you guys thought about the fight between Summer and Andrew. I wrote and rewrote it so many times and that was the outcome! The obviously had a lot of their minds...**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is dedicated to the very thoughtful, Mel. She sent me an incredible review about my last chapter and I really loved it. I did. Don't get me wrong, I love all my reviews I get, they all mean so much to me!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Summer woke up the next morning, and realized her life had just basically, been flushed down the drain. She had a fiancee, then she broke up with him so she could be with the man she really, truly, and always loves. But as she was lying in bed, she couldn't help but think, did she make a mistake? She loved Andrew. He was sweet, and charming, and handsome, and always new exactly what to say. She pictured herself spending the rest of her life with him. And having his children. But that all flew out the window when Seth kissed her.

Seth's kiss was not the reason that her and Andrew broke up. Granted, it pretty much pushed them over the edge, but it had been building up to that. Truthfully, her and Andrew never really talked anymore. They use to talk all the time, when she got him from work he would sit there patiently while she complained, and whined about all the jackasses at her office. And then, once her turn was done, he would do the same and she would just smile at him. He would always question her about it, but she would shrug it off. She knew what it was, she was admirning him. He was so cute when he was upset. And the littlest things upset him. He would look for things to make him upset. For instance, he kept saying there was a buzz coming from the refridgerator. Yes, there indeed was, but Summer never would have noticed it if he didn't tell her. He look's for stuff like that.

But then again, there was Seth. She always imagined herself spending the rest of her life with him, until Marissa's death. After Marissa died, Seth just seemed so much apart of her life, it was hard to be around him and not think about Marissa. All the times thefour of them had, with high school, and graduation. She couldn't bare to think about them. That's why she moved to Minnesota. But once she left, she felt terrible, and realized she missed him so much. She debated over whether or not to call him, many times. But in the end, she didn't because she didn't want to make it harder on herself, and him.

Seth always seemed to be the perfect guy for Summer. When she was thinking about something, he would know right away without even having to hear a single word from Summer. That always made her smile. Then his eyes. Oh, they were another story. His eyes were so beautiful, so full of life, so pure. If she could, she would look into them all day, everyday, for the rest of her life. He was so charming too. He was always complimenting her, and his humor was definitely a plus too. Of course, it would sometimes get on her nerves, but a lot of the time, it didn't. If she hard a hard day, he always knew exactly what to do to make everything ok.

Summer knew she had to go back to Minneapolis sometime, she just didn't want to leave Seth. Because if she did, then he would be exactly right. She would be leaving him again. She was already done with school, she had all the credits she needed, she was just taking a few extra classes for the hell of it. She could drop out of the UofM and move back to Newport. There wasn't anything in Minnesota anymore for her. Except her job. She had to figure something out with them, maybe she could be transfered to Newport. I'm sure she could.

Summer walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She saw Sandy and Kirsten sitting at the island, talking quietly, but as soon as Summer walked in, they immeadiatly stopped.

"Oh, don't be so obvious..." She said.

"We weren't talking about you." Sandy said trying to cover it up but failed.

"Course not." Summer commented sarcastically. "People just love to stop talking whenever someone enters the room."

"You know." Sandy said. "It's true, people always stop talking when another person enters the room. Even, if they aren't talking about that person."

Summer gave him a confused look before getting the orange juice out of the refridgerator. She poured herself a glass, and put the orange juice back before continuing.

"Uh, sure." She said. "Except I know you guys were talking about-"

Summer stopped mid sentence when Seth came walking into the kitchen with his bath robe on. As soon as he heard everyone quit talking he stopped in his tracks and gave them all looks.

"Wow, don't be so obvious."

"See." Sandy said.

"I just said that, like 2 seconds ago." Summer said.

"You're kidding." He said, not really caring.

Summer gave him a glare before turning back to Sandy and Kirsten.

"I hope it's okay that I stay a few more days. I'm going to call my job and see if I can be transfered here." She said mentally making a list in her mind. "Then I have to call the UofM and cancel my classes, and then I have to find an apartment to stay in..."

"Wait." Seth stopped her, holding out his hand. "You're moving to newport?" Summer nodded her head. "For good?" She nodded her head again.

"I'm not leaving you again Seth." She said.

Summer and Seth exchanged a glance before Kirsten sensed the awkwardness.

"Umm...Of course Summer. Stay as long as you like." She smiled.

"Actually, not as long as you like. Maybe a few more weeks. Because we said that once to someone and they took the statement for granted." Sandy said.

"Hey, I told you before. I'm going to stay here forever and haunt you." He said, pretending to be a ghost.

"Yeah you probably are..." Kirsten said. "Come on Sandy let's go...read."

"Read?" Sandy questioned before he got a glare from Kirsten. "Oh, right. Read...got it."

Sandy and Kirsten left the room leaving Seth and Summer standing alone. Seth moved about his morning ritual and grabbed some coffe, a bagel, and the Arts and Leisure from the paper. Once he sat down, Summer broke the silence.

"So, do you want to come with me today?" She asked Seth and he gave her a questionable look. "Well, I'm going to go looking for an apartment and I was wondering if maybe, you'd like to help me."

She gave him a pleading look that she new he could never pass up.

"Ohhh," He complained. "Why do you have to do that? You know I can't say no to that?"

"I know." She smiled proud of herself. "Ok, so I'm going to go get ready. I'll meet you downstairs in an hour."

She left the kitcen feeling much more happier than she did when she entered.

"An hour?" Seth questioned, talking to no one but himself. "Oh, women"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How about this one?" Summer asked, pointing to an apartment above them.

"Well, if you're going for that look. How bout that dumpster over there, they have pretty much the same qualities."

Summer smacked him over the head before continung driving along the street. "Ok." She said, pulling up to another apartment building. "What about this one?"

"I like it." He said, and Summer jumped in her seat in exicetment. "What?"

"First one today." She said. "And we've only been out here for..." She looked at her watch. "3 hours."

"Hey, it's not my problem these apartments don't meet my requirements."

"Cohen, your requirements are basically your parents house. Why don't you just live there forever?"

"I plan too." He said, and they got out of the car.

Seth and Summer walked up to the apartment building to meet the guy who was going to sell to Summer. They knocked on the door and a cubby looking man opened it.

"Hi." He said suspiciously. "Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah." Summer said. "I'd like to look at the apartment you have for sale."

"Oh, of course." He said, changing his face to a smile. "Follow me."

They walked down a few floors to the 11th floor and went to the room number.

"Ok, so, here it is." He said opening to door.

Summer immeadiatly fell in love with the apartment.

"I love it!" She said. "I'll take it."

"Don't you want to consult your husband?" The landlord asked.

"He's not my husband." She said as Seth said "I'm not her husband" at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said. He paused then said, "When's the wedding?"

"We're not engaged." Summer said again. "We're not even dating."

"Ohhh," He nodded his head in understanding. "Why not?"

Summer rolled her eyes and looked at him and he put his hands up in defense.

"Ok, nevermind." He paused. "So shall I get the papers ready?"

Summer nodded her head, and he left he apartment. As soon as he left, Seth opened his mouth.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked.

"As sure as I'll ever be." She hesitated. "Why?"

"I dunno. I mean, theres probably a better one out there." He explained.

"We've been looking for 3 hours Cohen. I think we've basically looked at all our choices."

"Well," He paused, thinking. "The floor slants." He said, sliding on the floor. "See?"

"It does not." She said, walking over towards him.

"Does too." He said, sliding on the floor again. "See? I'm not even as tall as I am here then I am up there."

"Cohen, why does this bother you so much?" She asked him.

He looked at her and found himself trying to come up with an answer, beside the truth. "Becuase, I just want the best for you."

She smiled at him, and put her hand on his cheek. "Your so sweet Cohen."

The landlord came back into the apartment and Summer signed the lease.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"The Notebook?" Summer asked.

"No." Seth said.

"A walk to Remember?"

"No.'

"A Lot Like love?"

"No."

"Message In A Bottle?"

"No."

"Cohen, what is your problem, you're saying no to all my suggestions."

"Because maybe, I don't feel like watching some sappy love movie where they fight, make out, have sex, and the movie's over" He complained.

"Fine, you can pick the movie. As long as it's been released in the U.S, AND, I can understand it, AND, no subtitles."

Seth took her requirements into mind, and found himself thinking for quiet awhile.

"I got it!" He finally said. "Spiderman 2." He smiled proudly at himself.

"Ok." Summer agreed. "It's got a love story in it...works for me."

Seth took the movie out of the case, and put it into the DVD player. They both got settled on the bed, and the movie began.

"Cohen?" Summer asked. "Why are we watching the movie in your room?"

"Because, Summer, my parents are watching a movie downstairs." He said, with a hint of sarcasim in his voice.

"Why didn't we just watch it with them?"

"Because quite frankly, I didn't want to sit and watch my parents make out the entire movie, and have it be some lame movie about wrestling."

"Fair enough."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once the movie was over, Seth and Summer were both fast asleep cuddled in each other's arms. Summer woke up with a start and found herself wrapped up in Seth. She was shocked at first but just settled back down to fall asleep.

As soon as Summer fell asleep, Seth woke up. He found himself wrapped in Summer's arms and he realized what this meant. He loved her, but he wasn't sure he wanted to give it another shot with her. Atleast yet.

"Sum," He said, trying to wake her up gently. "Sum, wake up."

Summer started stirring and when she woke up, she saw Seth staring back at her.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi"

Before Seth could say anything about how he didn't want to do anything yet, Summer's lips were on his. He loved the feel of her lips on his and deepend the kiss. The kiss was growing more and more passionate and Summer felt Seth'a hands roaming up her body towards her shirt. He began tugging at it and Summer broke away from the kiss just for him to pull the shirt off her. As soon as her shirt was off, there was no stopping them now. She began tugging at every artical of clothing on Seth and found herself pulling his pants and shirt off at the same time. All that was left was there underwear and that didn't take much longer then a second for them to be off.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh my god," Summer said once they were done. "Oh god,"

"Oh god," Seth agreed. "We didn't, did we?"

"We did," She said.

"Oh god," He said again. He faced her. "I- This-It doesn't mean that we're-"

"I know," She said interrupting him. "I wasn't ready for this. I just broke up with Andrew. I wasn't ready at all..."

"Let's just pretend it never happened?" Seth asked.

"Agreed." Summer said, standing up off the bed and putting her clothes back on. "So I guess I'll see you around."

He smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Yup, Take care."

"You too." She said.

Summer opened the door to Seth's room, and closed it. She entered her guest room, shut the door and fell down on the bed. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. This was not suppose to happen. They were suppose to have a good time, and maybe a little flirting. Not sex. Definitely not sex. Sex was not on her list of 'to do' today. But they were just going to go on with their lives and pretend it never happened. That's what they were going to do. They can just forget about it, right?

**So I know that chapter was a little lame, but I really had some writers block. AND, I know i'm going to get a crap load of critisim because it was so lame, but I'm looking forward to it, I really am. :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, so this chapter seems a little rushed basically because it is, lol. I have my other chapters written that have the big important events and I just really want to get to that, but i'm trying not to rush! So here it is, and i know i don't stay in one scene for very long...**

**Chapter 10**

Summer stood in her new apartment with a few articles of furnitre around the room. The rest of her furniture was being sent from Minnesota here, and it hadn't arrived yet. She was just about to start putting her clothes up in the closet when he cell phone started ringing.

"Summer? Hi, It's Lisa. Do you think you could come in for a few hours? We're having a hard time with a new client." Summer's new boss Lisa said.

"Of course, Lisa. Just give me a few minutes to get out the door." Summer said, putting the clothes back on her bed.

"Thank you Summer, Bye."

"Bye" Summer hung up the phone and placed it back down in her purse. She walked out of the bedroom, and into the living room. Right as she was about to leave, a knock was on her door. She opened it and Seth was standing there.

"Hey," She smiled at him. "I just got a call from Lisa, she needs me to come down. She's having a hard time with a new client. Do you think you could stay here and wait for the movers? They should be here in like-" She looked at her watch. "10 minutes. I won't be long."

Before Seth could say anything, Summer closed the door and was racing down the stairs.

* * *

"Hey, Lisa." Summer said coming into the building with her purse draped around her shoulder. "What's the problem?" 

"New client," She whispered. "She's freaking out, we can't calm her down."

"Alright, I'll see if I can do anything." Summer opened the door to her office and saw a small, fragile woman sitting in the chair.

"Hi," Summer said cautiously.

"Hi," The woman said.

"My names Summer." She stuck her hand out and the woman shook it.

"Kelly," She said.

"It's really great to meet you." Summer sat down in her chair and smiled at the woman across from her. "So, can I help you, what seems to be the problem?"

* * *

Seth watched Summer leave the apartment and Seth took out his cell phone to call his cousion, and best friend Isacc. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Isacc. It's Seth. Can you get over to Summer's pronto? She's gone, we're gonna have to do it now."

"Now?" He questioned, looking around the store. "I dunno, the store's pretty packed."

"Oh, come on. It'll be a couple hours at the most. Please! I don't know how long she's going to be at the office."

Isacc hesitated before rolling his eyes, and giving in. "Fine,"

"Hey," Seth said as he opened the door for Isacc. "Ok, the movers just dropped off all the furniture, let's get it all settled."

"Alright, so remind me again why we're doing this?" Isacc asked, moving a chair.

"Because, I wanted to do something nice for Summer."

"Take her out to dinner." Isacc said automatically. "Do what normal people do when they want to do 'something special'."

Seth ignored his comment and they continued rearanging the room.

* * *

Summer put her keys in the apartment door and opened it. When she walked in, her heart skipped a beat, and she gasped in surprise. 

"Oh...my...god," She said, looking around in amazement. "Cohen?"

"Hi," He said coming out of the bedroom.

"This...This is..amazing." She uttered

"I thought you'd like it." He said. "I had some help."

Isacc came around the corner and Summer gave him a big smile.

"Thank you so much Isacc." She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "You too Seth. Thank you guys so much for this. It means a lot." She hugged Seth took and felt the tears sliding down her face.

"This is so incredibly sweet."

"Yeah, well, what can I say?"

"Hey!" Summer pulled away from the hug to look at him and Isacc. "You two want to come with Lisa and I tonight to our annual Christmas Party?"

"Sure," Isacc said automatically looking through a magazine not paying much attention.

"Psh," Seth scoffed. "You know I can't pass up anything that has to do with Christmukkah."

"Great!" Summer said pushing them out the door. "Why don't you two be here by, say 8ish?"

They both noddedtheir head and Summer clapped her hands together.

"Great, so we'll see you then"

* * *

Summer and Lisa are at Summer's apartment getting ready, when Summer realizes she doesn't fit into her dress anymore. 

"What the hell!" Summer said trying to get into her dress. "I bought this dress like 3 weeks ago, how does it not fit?"

"I don't know..." Lisa said putting her makeup on. "Remind me again why I have to go with Isacc?"

"Because, I really wanted to go with Cohen. And I knew he wouldn't want to go alone with me, so...that's where you come in."

"Right..." Lisa said.

"Besides, Isacc is great. He's nice, and sweet..." Summer gave up with her dress and picked another one out. "God, I bought this dress to wear next year and it fits me now, god..."

"Well hurry up..." Lisa walked out of the bathroom to put her shoes on. "They should be here any minute..."

"Yeah, Okay." Summer walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

* * *

"Why are we going to this thing?" Isacc asked, driving to Summer's apartment.

"Um..this is basically your problem. She invited us, and i'm sorry who was the one to say sure right away?"

"I wasn't listening. I trusted you too..."

"Whatever. It'll be fun..I'm actually kinda looking forward to it."

Isacc raised his eyebrow at Seth and Seth shrugged.

"What? I want to spend time with Summer. I want to ask her out, but I mean...it's been a little awkard since we had s- never mind."

"Had what?" Isacc asked, hitting him on the arm. "Come on, tell me!"

"We had sex..." He said a little quieter.

"What! No way!" Isacc patted him on the bad. "Atta boy..."

"You sounded like my dad there, never do that again." Seth said and Isacc rolled his eyes at him. "But yeah...it was kinda an accident."

"What do you mean?" Isacc asked parking the car outside Summer's apartment.

"Well we were watching a movie and just got caught up in the moment."

"Ohh, movies can do that to you."

Seth gave him a look at Isacc shrugged. "What?"

Seth knocked on the door and Summer asnwered it. She looked beautiful, and Seth found himself having trouble looking for words.

"You-You, look great..." He finally got out.

"Thanks. You clean up pretty nice too." Summer replied giving him a hug.

"Hi Lisa." Isacc said, giving Lisa a hug. "You look amazing."

"Thanks Isacc."

"So, let's get going"

* * *

At the Christmas party Summer was talking to Lisa while Isacc and Seth were talking to a random guy. 

"So then, I was like..Dad why are you in my bikini?"

Seth and Isacc looked at eachother before nodding their heads awkwardly.

"Jim, go away." Summer said, coming over and saving them from him. "Sorry," She smiled.

"It's alright, it was an interesting story." Isacc said, walking away with Lisa.

"You're not having a good time..." Summer frowned.

"No, no. I'm having a great time. I love Christmas parties, you know that." Seth said, trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Thanks,"

Just then Lisa came running over again grabbing Summer.

"Summer, you have to come listen to Bob's Rose Bowl story."

"I've heard it before. At the Halloween party..."

"Yes, but if you want to get ahead in this business you have got to listen to it many times." Lisa said grabbing her arm again. "Come on, his ass is right under the misteltoe."

Summer gave Seth a sympathetic smile before walking away.

Seth walked around aimlessly listening to a few peoples stories before Summer came back in.

"Hey,"

"Hi," Seth said smiling.

"You're bored."

"No, no. I'm fine."

"Well I'm bored, so do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Sure, let's go get a bite to eat."

"Ok, but I have to go up to my office real quick. My dry cleaning's up there..." Summer said and they went up to her office. They walked inside and she picked up her dry cleaning. As they were about to leave the room, Seth stopped her.

"Look at this city." He said looking out the window. "It's so beautiful. I mean, I know I put it down all the time because it's Newpsie central, but at night, it's not so bad. It's beautiful and peaceful, and has a certain glow."

Seth turned around and Summer pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was a sweet one, and lasted only a few seconds.When Seth pulled away he looked at her he smiled.

"Did you just kiss me?" He asked.

"No," She said.

"I didn't think so..."

**So simple and boring and I hope you didn't fall asleep!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update. It was my birthday on wednesday so..yeah. lol. But thank you for sticking with my story, this chapter is a little better than my last two! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11**

Summer frowned as she looked at the scale below her. The last few months she had been gaining weight, and she didn't know why. She hadn't had morning sickness so she immeadiatley crossed that off the list of possibilites. Maybe she was just eating to much lately. It didn't seem like that though because she was eating like she normally did.

Things between Summer and Seth we're going amazingly. Summer had no idea if she could actually call Seth her 'boyfriend' though. They had gone on a few dates, sure, but things seemed to go back to the friend portion now. She loved Seth, she knew she did. She really wanted to tell him that, but she wasn't sure how he would react.

Summer got dressed and went into work early that morning. She wanted to check and make sure she didn't have any clients today before she went over to the Cohen's. Sandy and Kirsten were going out tonight, just to get out, and Summer and Seth volunteerd to babysit Rachel.

"Hey Lisa," Summer said hanging her coat up in the closet and sitting down at her desk.

"Summer!" Lisa said, looking around confused. "What are you doing here today? Don't you have to babysit with Seth at the Cohen's?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't missing any clients. That's just what they need, their therapist forgetting about them."

"That would make them feel great about themselves..."

Summer gave her a small laugh, then logged off her computer.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Summer began walking out the door when she stopped suddenly and turned around. "Wait! What's going on with you and Isacc? Cohen tell's me you've been hanging out!"

Lisa blushed a little. "Yeah...he's great..."

"Isacc? Isacc Cohen?"

Lisa smiled. "Yeah..he's really sweet. We're going out again tonight."

Summer nodded her head approvingly. "You fill me in tomorrow morning?"

"You know it."

Summer said bye then left the building.

Summer was really looking forward tonight. Rachel would be asleep most of the night and it was be just her and Seth doing whatever they wanted.

Summer pulled into the Cohen's driveway and didn't even bother knocking. She walked right in and smiled at Rachel who was playing on the floor. She walked over towards her and picked her up.

"Hey Rachel," She said and Rachel smiled at her. "Are you ready to hang out with Aunty Summer and Uncle Cohen?"

Rachel lauged and Summer put her back down on the floor to play with her toys. She looked back at her for a second and then went into the kitchen and found Sandy and Kirsten sitting there.

"Hey Summer." Sandy said.

"Hey guys,"

"Come on Sandy, let's go get ready." Kirsten said and pulled Sandy out of the kitche to go get dressed. After they left, Summer found herself wandering around the kitchen until he heard a cry from Rachel in the living room. Summer ran in there and found she wasn't crying, she was laughing because Seth was tickling her.

"Cohen!" Summer yelled. He stopped for a second and looked up at her. "I thought you were hurting her."

"Nope, just playing." He said picking her up and throwing her in the air.

"Cohen!" Summer yelled again. "Be careful..."

Seth rolled his eyes. "I'm a big boy Summer. I can take care of her."

"Oh. Is that why your parents asked me to come over too?"

"That's exactly why..." Seth said. He put Rachel back down on the ground and put the toys around her before walking over to Summer. "I guess I never properly said hello." He pulled her in for a kiss and she smiled in the middle of it.

"Well that's much better then before." Summer said.

"Yup, I'm more experienced now. I mean, i'm not 16 anymore."

"That you aren't." Summer said pulling Seth in for another kiss. Just as Summer was about to deepen the kiss, Sandy and Kirsten came downstairs and coughed.

"Can I trust you two to actually watch Rachel instead of eachother?" Kirsten asked smiling.

"Oh please mom. It's not like you can talk. I walk in on you and dad all the time." Summer laughed and Kirsten blushed. "Oh, not like that you sick freak." Seth said to Summer.

Summer glared at Seth and hit him on the shoulder.

"What woman? I thought we were over the whole hitting eachother thing?"

"I thought we were over the sarcastic remarks. But wait! No! We can't be because you will never get over that."

"Welcome to my world..." Kirsten said and Sandy gave her a look. "I love you..." She said.

"Uh huh. Okay. Let's just, go." Sandy said ushering Kirsten to the door.

Kirsten stopped for a moment and walked over to Rachel. She picked her up and kissed her before saying bye and putting her back down.

"Now, I trust you two. So you take good care." She said threating.

"Yes mom. We're not teenagers anymore."

"Well..one of us isn't." Summer said and Seth glared at her.

"Apparently, I'm not the only one still doing the sarcastic remarks."

"Apparently.." Summer mocked.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Junabuggay?" Summer questioned.

"Yeah," Seth defended. "It's a word."

Summer gave him a look and looked at the scrabble board. "Ok, use it in a sentence."

Seth thought for a minute. "Ok...I won scrabble by using the word junabuggay."

Summer rolled her eyes. "I'm going to challange that word." Summer pick up the dictoionary and Seth gave her a look.

"Come on...I didn't challange your word. Pooabugaen."

Summer looked at him before putting the dictionary down. "Fine."

Seth smiled proudly at himself before sighing. "Ok, i'm getting bored."

"Me too," Summer said.

Once they got the scrabble board picked up, as if on cue, Rachel started crying. Summer and Seth glanced at eachother before they both stood up and picked Rachel up out of her crib. Seth went into the kitchen to get a bottle while Summer sat down in the rocking chair and rockd back and forth with her. Seth returned with the bottle and Summer started feeding the hungry child. Seth looked on admiringly and Summer noticed.

"What?" She asked.

Seth looked at her a few seconds longer before shaking his head, smiling. "Nothing,"

"What?" Summer asked again.

"It's nothing." He urged, still smiling at her.

Summer just rolled her eyes and continued feeding the little girl.

"Do you mind if I try?" Seth asked excitiedly.

"Of course," Summer stood up and handed Seth, Rachel. He sat down in the rocking chair that Summer was just in, and began feeding Rachel.

"She's so precious." Seth said. "She's like so innocent, and wise at the same time."

Summer smiled at Seth and walked towards him. She placed a kiss on his lips and lingered for a moment before pulling away.

"What was that for?"

Summer shrugged. "Just because..."

Seth gave her a look before standing up out of the chair. "She's asleeep," He put her back into the crib and brought the bottle back downstairs.

"How much did she eat?" Summer asked.

"About half," Seth announced and placed it back into the fridge.

"That's good," Summer said not convincingly. "Right?"

"I dunno," Seth said. "Don't ask me"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seth and Summer were both asleep on the couch wrapped in each other's arms when Sandy and Kirsten came home. The Cohen's smiled at Seth and Summer and right as Sandy was about to wake them up, Kirsten grabbed Sandy's arm.

"Don't...let them sleep." She said smiling at them.

Sandy pulled his arm away and led Kirsten up stairs, when they got in their bedroom, Sandy shut the door and turned to Kirsten.

"Are they together?" He asked rather loudly.

"Shhhhh," Kirsten scolded. "I'm not sure. I mean, they never really announced it, but they seem to..."

"Teenage love. It's so confusing,"

Kirsten rolled her eyes and shook her head at Sandy.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Summer woke up in the middle of the night feeling sick. She looked at Seth and he was fast asleep, then she looked at the clock. It was 6 in the morning. So it wasn't the middle of the night, just really early.

Summer stood up from the couch, being careful not to wake Seth and went into the bathroom. Before she could even close the door she started throwing up into the toilet. She really hoped that nobody could hear here, otherwise that would be a diaster. After Summer was done getting sick, she flused the toilet and washed her mouth out. The thought of being pregnant wouldn't leave her mind. Just to be safe, she had bought a test. It was at her apartment, she just couldn't bare to take it by herself. She was going to ask Seth to come with her today and take it with her.

Just as she finished washing her mouth of, Seth appeared in the doorway looking flustered.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked, clearly afraid.

"Uh..nothing."

Seth looked around the bathroom and then back at her and was dumbstruck.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"Nothing, was just a little sick..."

"Oh," Seth said. "Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

Summer looked at him gratefully. "Thanks"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once they were outside Summer's apartment, she decided it would be a good time to tell him. She took a deep breath, shakily, and turned to Seth. He was looking at her with worried eyes, and she got scared.

"Cohen," She said holding his hand. "Will you come up with me?"

"Sure," He said. "Why?"

She looked down before looking back up at him. "I might be pregnant..."

Seth looked at her speechless. He felt his jaw fall, and his mouth was wide open. He found himself not breathing and finally took a breath at the last possible second.

"What?"

"I'm not sure yet. I want you to be with me when I take the test..."

Seth nodded his head and opened the door.

"Well let's go,"


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so this chapter is a little shorter and i'm sorry it took so long to update I just never felt like doing it, lol. If i get a lot of reviews i'll try and get the next chapter up sooner. Oh and I got to 100 reviews:-) That was my accomplishment for this story!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

Seth and Summer walked hand and hand into Summer's apartment. Summer set her keys down on the table and walked into the kitchen.  
She immediatly began cleaning the table and the bookshelf and everything else in the apartment.

"Summer," Seth said. "Um, are we going to do this?"

"Don't patranize me." She scolded, still cleaning. "This is what I do when i'm nervous."

Seth grabbed her arm to stop her and looked her in the eyes. "It's okay Sum. Let's just do this..."

Summer nodded her head slowly and set down the wood polish. They walked into Summer's bedroom which was attached to the bathroom. Summer went into the bathroom by herself and took the test. As they were sitting on the bed waiting, neither of them said anything. They looked at each other as the bell went off signlaling it was time to look. Summer stood up from her bed and walked into the bathroom. She picked up the test strip and looked at it. She stood in the doorway to the bathroom, and shook her head at Seth.

"It's negative," She said, some what sadly.

"That's good...right?"

"Right," Summer comfirmed.

"Right...well what do you want to do now?"

"Go to the doctor?" Summer suggested.

"What?"

"I have an appoitment." She said. "Would you please come with me?"

Seth smiled at her and smiled. "Of course"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Here Ms.Roberts, just fill this out and when you're done, give it back."

Summer nodded her head and took the clip board and sat down next to Seth in the chair.

"Sex?" Summer said, checking off female.

"Yes please." Seth said and Summer hit him.

"Well that was fast," Summer said a few minutes later as she handed the clip board to the woman. "Didn't take me long at all. Usually i'm sitting here for 20 minutes trying to figure these things out."

"What kind of an appointment is this anyways?" Seth asked looking around the room.

"Umm..."

Just as Summer was about to explain the nurse called her name. Summer and Seth both stood up, and Seth took her hand in his. Summer gave him a smile, and they walked into the room.

The nurse took Summer's weight and height, and everything else before leaving the room.

"The doctor will be in, in just a few minutes."

Seth and Summer nodded their heads as the nurse left. They looked at each other and Seth began looking around the room.

"What kind of an appointment is this?" He asked again.

"Umm...i'm seeing a gynecologist." She said nervously. "It's just to be sure,"

Seth nodded his head and leaned back against the wall. They sat in silence for a few minutes until the doctor came in. He did some tests on her and told her he'd be back in a little bit with the results. Again they sat and waited for a few minutes until the doctor came back in.

"Alright, so congratulations Ms.Roberts. You are indeed pregnant."

Summer was shocked. The at home test said she wasn't. It was negative. She looked over at Seth who looked almost just as shocked as she did. They both looked at eachother before looking back at the doctor who had more forms for them to fill out.

"Just fill these out, and you can come back for your next appointment in a few weeks."

Summer just nodded her head and turned to Seth who was still staring off into space. Summer filled the rest of the forms out herself and handed them back to the doctor.

"Thank you Ms.Roberts. Again, Congratulations to you both."

The nodded their heads and stood up. Neither said a word as they both walked out to the car, still stuck by the sudden infomration that was thrown at them.

Once they got in the car, Seth didn't start the car. He just sat there, staring straight out into space, and Summer got worried. She tried to take his hand, but he pulled it away, shocked by the sudden touch of someone. Once he looked at Summer's hurt face, he immeadiatly took her hand in his. He noticed the tears in Summer's eyes, and he knew he caused them.

"I'm so sorry Sum,"

"No, Cohen, It's not your fault." She said. "I just want you to be happy? Are you happy?"

She looked at him with sad eyes and Seth's smile grew wide as did his eyes. "Of course i'm happy Sum! We're having a baby!"

Summer sighed with relief. "Are you sure? Because you didn't say anything the entire way to the car."

"I know, But...it was still a shock to me."

Summer nodded her head and leaned in for a kiss. "I love you," She said pulling away.

"I love you too"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seth pulled into Summer's driveway and on the way to her apartment, they disscused how they would tell everyone.

"Well, tomorrow's valentine's day. We can't do it then." Summer pointed out.

"We can't do it today, because it's still my time to be excited about it."

Summer rolled her eyes. "So, the day after Valentine's day?"

Seth thought for a moment then nodded his head. "Yeah, we'll get everyone over to my parents house, and we can tell."

"So, like a dinner?"

"Yeah," Seth said.

"Ok, Cohen?" Summer turned to her apartment, before turning back to Seth. "Since, you know..we're having a baby. Do you want to move in?"

Seth was shocked. He read her features, making sure she really wanted this. She had just moved in a few months ago, and now they were pregnant with a baby. "I'd love too," He said.

Summer leaned forward and kissed him.

"Ok, i'll be back later." Seth said.

"Where you going?"

"Well i'm going to go get a few things from my house then go talk to isacc."

"Are you going to tell him?" Summer asked.

"Can I?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm going to tell Lisa anyways."

Seth smiled and kissed her. "Bye sweetie"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You're what!" Isacc asked, putting a few things away in his shop.

"Yeah," Seth said. "I was surprised too."

"Oh my god...This is like perfect timing though!" Isacc hit him on the shoulder.

Seth rubbed the spot. "Not really man. People are going to think we're getting married just because she got pregnant."

"So..." Isacc said thinking. "Don't tell them that you're pregnant. Wait until after the wedding to tell them. They'll think it was just a honeymoon baby."

"Yeah," Seth said. "But Summer wont think that. She'll think I asked her to marry me just because of the baby."

"No she won't." Isacc defended. "Shek knows you love her,"

"You know, theres no rule that says I have to do it tomorrow."

Isacc looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean I don't_have_ to ask her tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" He asked again. "You have the ring already and everything."

"Yeah, but theres no pressure or anything."

"Alright man, you do whatever you want..." Isacc said. "But if I were you, do it tomorrow"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You're what?" Lisa asked standing up from her desk.

"I'm prengnat!" Summer said excidetly and Lisa stood up from her desk. They two girls hugged jumping in circles.

"That's great!"

"I don't know," Summer said. "It's just, I don't know if Cohen really wants this baby. What if he doesn't love me?"

"He loves you," Lisa said. "Believe me,"

"But how do you know?" Summer said getting doubts.

"Because I do,"

"No, you don't. I don't even know,"

"Yes you do!" Lisa said yelling. "You know he loves you!"

"I don't know, what if this isn't suppose to happen? What if this is just a phase and he breaks up with me?"

"He's not going to,"

"How do you know?"

"Because..."Lisa stopped for a seconds. "Because...he's gonna ask you to marry him tomorrow!"

Summer was shocked. "What?"

"Yeah," Lisa said smiling. "Isacc told me. He had it all planned even before the baby."

"Oh my god..." Summer said. "Really?"

Lisa nodded her head. "Yeah,"

"Really?" Summer asked again.

"Yeah," Lisa said, getting annoyed. "He bought you this beautiful ring,"

Summer was so excited she couldn't move. "Really?"

"Yes girl! Stop asking me!"

"Yay!" Summer said and the two girls hugged again. "When's he going to do it?"

"After dinner,"

"Ok! I have to get going, he's meeting me at home,"

"At home?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, he's moving in,"

"Oh my god!" Again the two girls hugged. "This is so great!"

"I know, I'll call you."

"Call me right after he does it."

"Ok, bye lisa."

"Bye Sum,"

**Ok, so I know that they kinda moving fast but I just want to get to the fun chapters that i've already written:-) So review for me please! And if you didn't pick up from the chapter, Seth was going to propose to Summer before they found out she was pregnant, so don't think he's asking her just because she's pregnant, lol. I knew that was coming!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Again, This chapter is kinda based on the Mad About You propsing episode. Many of you don't know what that is, but there's a few out there who do. :-)

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 13**

"So, are we staying in?" Summer asked in the kitchen making dinner. Seth was in the living room setting up the table for them.

"I thought so," Seth said. "I already cancelled the reservations,"

"Ok, so we're staying in," Summer confirmed.

"Well you said you wanted to,"

"Yeah, I know."

Seth stood up from his chair and walked into the kitchen. He smiled at Summer checking on the chicken in the oven. He took out some pie for them to eat afterwards and walked over to Summer.

"Let me ask you something," He said and touched her back. She got scared and threw the napkins into the air. "Sorry,"

"No, it wasn't you." Summer smiled picking up the napkins.

"Ok, well. Can we still eat the pie if it's a few days expired?"

Summer took the pie out of his hands and examined it. "It's expired? I just bought it this afternoon."

Seth shrugged his shoulder's. "Well yeah, you have to check these things. Especially at the dollar store,"

"I didn't go to the dollar store," Summer defended, even though she did.

Seth walked back into the living room and Seth and Summer sat down on the couch. They sat and talked for a few minutes until the timer on the stove beeped and Seth stood up. He came back into the living room carrying the chicken that wasn't cooked at all.

"Chicken?" He asked.

Summer sighed. "I guess we'll go out,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry I can't cook," Summer said.

"Hey," Seth soothed and rubbed her arm. "It's okay,"

"Hi My names Kelly and I won't be your waiter today." Kelly their waitress said.

"What?"

"My name is Kelly and I won't be your waitress today."

"You won't be our waitress?" Seth questioned.

"No. Usually I am, but I'm not going to be today."

"Oh ok." He said.

"So can I take your order?"

"But you just said you weren't going to be our waiter." Seth said confused.

"Ok, do you know what you want?" Kelly asked turning to Summer.

"I'll have the tuna sandwhich." Summer handed Kelly her menu.

"I'll have the same," Seth said handing her his menu as well.

"As her?" Kelly questioned.

Seth looked around the table pretending to look for someone else. "Yes," He said.

"Ok, I'll ask the chef if we can do that," Kelly said and walked away.

Seth and Summer gave eachother a confused look, then Summer's phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Hello?" She aswered. "No," She said simply then hung up the phone.

Seth looked at her confused but just let it slide. He got really ansy all of a sudden and decided he needed to talk to Isacc about his dream earlier.

"Um..I'll be right back, Sum. I forgot Isacc called and I need to call him back." He stood up from the table and she looked at him confused.

"Right now? Cohen..." She wined.

"I'll be right back, I promise."

He walked away from the table and out of the restaurant to be sure that Summer wouldn't hear his conversation with Isacc. He called his house and on the third ring he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Isacc, it's Seth. Listen, I need to talk to you about a dream I had last night, k?"

"uh huh," Isacc said uninterested.

"This is weird. Ok, so I'm floating somewhere, and I'm shivering. I'm floating and shivering. And the same song, Patsy Cline, Crazy, is on."

"Since when do you dream country?"

Seth put his hands out like 'i know!' and then continued, "That's what I'm saying. Ok, so I'm shivering, and these globs, big.fat, globs keep floating past me."

"Globs?" Isacc said suddenly interested. "Like what kind?"

"I dunno, like, these big colorful, beautiful globs. They're gliding around, like, like they're swirling and i'm swirling, and they're swirling and i'm swirling. All i'm thinking, all I can feel is that I lost something."

"You lost something," Isacc said. "So, you lost some globs..."

"I just feel I need these globs..."

"Well, maybe Summer has these globs."

"I dunno if Summer has the right globs."

"What the hell are we talking about?" Isacc said.

"I dunno!" Seth said.

"Ok, well where are you guys right now?"

"We're eating dinner at the diner. I'm gonna take her out after."

"Are you going to ask her?" Isacc asked.

"I'm not sure..." Seth trailed off. "But I gotta go..she's waiting."

"Ok, do it Sethie."

"Don't call me Sethie,"

"Fine, bye."

"Bye," Seth hung up the phone and sighed. He stood there for a few more minutes in thought before going back into the restaurant.

Summer smiled at him when he sat back down at the table. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, just drinking their soda's until Seth noticed Summer looked a little uneasy.

"What?" He asked her.

"Oh nothing," Summer said. "It's stupid,"

"It's okay, you're aloud to be stupid with me,"

Summer smiled, "It's just, I feel lucky."

"Me too," Seth said taking her hand. "So listen, you know today is Valentine's day. And, I wanted to do something really special. So...I...got...you...something."

"You did?"

"Yeah, Close your eyes." Summer closed her eyes and Seth bent down under the table. He brought out a set of ice skates and set them on the table for Summer. "Ok, open 'em."

Summer opened her eyes and was dissapointed when she saw the ice skates on the table. She was expecting a ring. But she tried to keep her face from showing her feelings.

"Wow," Summer said. "What is this?"

"It's your valentines day present."

Summer picked up the ice skates and put her hand in them to start looking for a ring inside them.

"Do you like it?" Seth asked.

"Yeah," She said.

"I knew you would," Seth said again. "I'm taking you ice skating."

Summer nodded her head and looked in the other ice skate before putting them down and smiling at Seth.

"Thank you," She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips before turning back to the ringless ice skates.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seth and Summer are sitting on a bench at the ice skating rink while Summer finished putting her ice skates on. Seth is sitting there watching her, already ready to go.

"You're suppose to wrap the laces around the little things," Seth said noticing Summer seemed a little angry.

"I know," She snapped back.

"What's the matter with you?"

"No, nothing," She said.

"If you don't want to do this..."

"No, I want to." She said unconvincing going back to tieing her skates. "I mean you went through all the trouble to pick out these skates and I'm sure you thought and thought and thought about it, I know you don't jump into these things lightly. Maybe I'll get her some earings, a necklace, a broach, maybe some flowers, maybe a bracelet, or a penware. No, I pick skates." She angrily set down the skate and picked up the other one to tie that one.

"First of all, I don't know what a penware is."

"Why's it matter? It wasn't right, so why go through with it? Sometimes, you think you found the right thing, turns out it wasn't the right thing. It's okay, I had doubts myself."

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked.

"Let's just skate," She stood up from the bench and went out onto the rink.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seth and Summer are out on the ice rink, skating horribly holding hands when Summer falls to the ground and has trouble standing up.

"I feel like a big fat glob." She said finally getting up.

"It's okay, everybody's a big fat glob. Look around, all you see is big fat globs." Seth suddenly stopped when he noticed the song playing in the rink.

"What?" Summer asked.

"What is that song?"

Summer pointed to her hat. "I dunno, I can't hear I have a hat on."

"No, No, No. That's, that's the song-" Seth was cut off when a woman who was out of control went between Summer and Seth spliting them apart. Seth is bumping into people everywhere trying to find Summer.

"Sum?" He asked, and they found eachother again. Summer is okay, but Seth looked shooken up.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Uhm. Yeah, I just felt like I lost something there for a second."

"What?"

"You,"

"Oh," Summer said surprised.

"Yeah, it's just- it's so dumb you know?"

"I think I know," Summer said.

"Ok, I wanna ask you something. It's just, I think me and you-, I think we- I just- I think, Summer-" Then another guy who was out of control came and ran into Seth holding onto him while they spun in circles away from Summer. "Summer! Will you marry me?"

Summer smiles at them while they skate away. "Yes!" She yells and Seth stops.

"Really?"

Summer nods her head and Seth drops the man that was holding onto him. They skated towards eachother and Seth pulled her in for an embrace.

"I love you," Seth said pulling away and keeping her at arms length.

"I love you too," She smilied and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seth and Summer are back at the apartment sitting by the window sill examining the ring that Seth gave her.

"You like it?" He asked putting it on her finger.

"I love it, It's beautiful."

The phone starts ringing and Seth goes to answer it. While he's gone, Summer takes the ring off and scrathes it on the window.

"It's real..." Seth said watching her.

"I know," She said quickly putting and put it back on her finger.

**And so end. Ok, well not end, but end of this chapter. I know it kinda jumped around a little bit, but oh well. So please review and I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I was away on vacation! Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter everyone, they mean a lot!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I know I skipped the whole, telling Kirsten and Sandy part, but oh well, lol. So here's the next chapter, and please review because there haven't been as many reviews and usual!**

* * *

Everything seemed to be going well for Seth and Summer. They were engaged now for almost a month and Summer was getting worried their wedding wouldn't be soon enough. She was already started to show a little bit,and she didn't want any more people to know. They already let it slip out to Kirsten and Sandy and they promised not to tell anyone else.

But now, Summer and Seth were walking into the hospital waiting room for another appoitment. As they walk in they are talking about names for the baby.

"Ok, ok. I have the name, you ready?" Summer said.

"What is it?" Seth asks.

"Sit down, I want you sitting down for this." They both sit down on the couch. "Ok, close your eyes. Open your mind, and picture this. Mirabella."

Seth opens his eyes and gives Summer a look. "Ok, and how about if it's a boy, Newsweek?"

"Ok okay," Summer said hitting his leg. "Fine, go ahead and mock me."

"How come these last ten weeks you've been feeding me girls names?"

"I got a couple boy names," Summer defended.

"Please," Seth encourages.

Summer looks down at the ground thinking before looking back at Seth. "Otto?"

"Otto? Otto?" Seth questions. "That's a nice name if you're bald and have a monocole."

"Fine," Summer says.

"Hello Ms.Roberts," The receptionist says.

"Hi," They both say.

"Why don't you three fill this out then give it back?" The receptionsit hands Summer another clip board with files to fill out and Summer returns back to the couch.

"You know it's easy to shoot down names, what about yours?" Summer asks.

"I got names." Summer says 'uh huh' and Seth continues. "Joseph? Andy? Michael? Janet? Jermaine? Theo?"

"Honey..."

"Latoa" He continues and Summer looks at him and nods her head.

Seth picks up a magazine and casually starts looking through it while Summer fills out the paperwork.

"Not so easy is it?" Summer asks. "What's wrong with Otto? It's a very distintive name. You see very cute kids with the name Otto." Summer defends, stillliking the name,'Otto'.

"With good reason. Distintive is important for the parent. But for the kid all it means is he's going to end up hanging by his underwear from a school locker."

"It is not," Summer said.

"You gotta think about the playground," Seth points out. "What you want is a name that says 'don't notice me, and if you do, please god don't beat me up'."

"Where did you grow up?" Summer asks.

"On the streets baby," Seth said as he flips through a few pages of the magazine.

"Ooo," Summer scrunces up her nose.

"What?"

"'Do you want to know the sex of the baby'?" Summer quotes.

"You know where I stand on that. I think only good comes from knowing."

"But what about the surprise?" Summer questions. "This is like the biggest surprise you can ever have in your life,"

"What is the surprise? It's one of two things. It's either a boy or a girl. If it's a third thing...like say an owl. Then I say let's find out now."

Summer sits there thinking for a few moments, then checks a box on the file. "Listen, I hate to do this to you but I'm the mother..."

"What does that mean?"

Summer stands up as she is saying this and hands the file back to the reseptionist. "It means, I'm carrying this child and I say we're not finding out."

"Ok, I got no input on it?"

"Well, posession is 9/10 of the law, let's face it, you got nothing"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Summer is sitting on the table in the hospital room while the doctor hooks up the ultra sound. Once it is hooked up both Seth and Summer put their hands over their eyes.

"Everything's looking good," The doctor said. "Awww,"

"Oh, this is ridiciouls," Seth sighs.

"We have a deal,"

"What deal? I had no leverage. You were holding the baby hostage."

The doctor continues to look at the ultra sound making cutesie noices making it difficult for Seth to keep his hands over his face.

"Ahh, I can't take it anymore," Seth said.

"You keep those hands over your eyes," Summer threatens.

"Aww, look how sweet," The doctor says.

"Sweet...sweet in a boyish way? Or a girlish way?" Seth asks.

"It's so cute," The doctor continues ignoring Seth's question.

"Cute handsome? Or cute pretty?"

"Everything's fine, the baby looks great. Oh, how adoarble!" Joan cooes.

"Well I guess we're just gonna have to take her word for it," Seth leans toward Summer.

"Well if you wanna look you can look," The doctor said.

"No, No, No, No, No," Summer said.

"No, We agreed we weren't going to look."

As Seth is saying this, he takes his hands away from his face for just a moment. "Oh!" He said, then placed his hands back over his face.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"A penis?" Isacc asked.

Isacc and Seth are in the kitchen drinking coffee. Seth is putting away a few stray dishes while Isacc just sits on the counter.

"A penis," Seth confirms.

"Positively...a penis?"

"Absoluetly," Seth said proud.

"Well let me ask you something?"

"Yes sir,"

"Was it big?" Isacc asked.

"Can I tell you something? When it's your kid you don't care about that, you just care about if the kid is healthy- it's huge!"

"Alright!" Isacc said patting Seth on the back. "There ya go Sethie. He's a Cohen!"

"Oh, believe me, that's a Cohen!

Isacc and Seth share a look. "Who are we kidding?" They both say at the same time.

"So listen, you're gonna be a father. A son, a boy." Isacc walks over to the fridge and gets out some milk for his coffee.

"My first child, will be a masculine child."

"Hey, hey, hey. Listen, what are you gonna tell Sums?"

"I, I'll tell her." Seth said pouring coffee for the rest of the people in the living room. "When the moment's right."

"When's that gonna be?"

"Right after the kids born,"

"You're gonna keep the sex of your own child from your fiancee?"

"Why would I ruin this for her? The surprise is the most important thing to her, and she's been waiting for this her whole life."

Seth picks up the tray with the coffe's on it and Isacc opens the door before he says, "Plus, she'll kill you,"

"Then there's that,"

"Oh that's terrible," Summer said as Seth and Isacc come out of the kitchen. "Cohen, did you know you're uncle david's in the hospital?"

"Noo, what happened?" Seth asks as he sets down the tray of coffee on the coffee table.

"Well he's very sick," Sandy said.

"I would imagine, he's in the hospital, he's very sick. What's the matter?"

"He's very sick," Sandy says again.

Seth starts putting his hands out grabbing for more. "Little more imformation please,"

"Well, the doctor said it could be..." Sandy stops and makes quotes signs there.

"That's what the doctor said? The doctor said that?"

"Well he said he had a thing..." Kirsten starts pushing downwards by her heart and Sandy hits her on the leg.

"What! He's very sick,"

"I'm just trying to get a little-" He turns towards Isacc and Summer and they both say, "He's very sick,"

"Ok..." Seth shuts up. "Alright"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What was the number?"

"627,"

Seth and Summer walk into Uncle David's hospital room and he isn't in the room. There is a bed folded up and a bed that is empty.

"Huh..." Seth said as he walks to check in the bathroom. "Oh, god,"

Summer shakes her head. "No, No, No, i'm sure they just moved him. Let's go check,"

They start to walk out of the room when they hear muffled noises. They share a quick glance and then a head pops out from the bed that is folded up.

"I said, open up the bed please!"

Seth and Summer walk over to the bed and quickly unfold it.

"Oh my god, Uncle David. Are you okay?" Seth asks.

David takes a few quick breaths of air. "I made a mistake."

"You made a mistake?"

"Yeah, I pressed the wrong button."

"Are you hurt?"

"No,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

David is turning from one side of the bed to the other to talk to Summer and then Seth.

"What exactly happened?" Summer asks.

"Can you do me a favor? Move over there, I can't take this moving back and forth."

Summer quickly runs to the other side of the bed next to Seth.

"Did you hit the wrong button?" Seth asked.

"I hit the wrong button...I've been pressing buttons my whole life. Intercoms, door-doobells, but this is the first time that i've ever gotten folded in half. But...I did learn something."

"What's that?"

"Did you know your knee caps fit right into your eye sockets?" He point at his knee's and then his eyes and then turns back to them. "Oooo, It's my favorite neice and nepehew." He throws his arms into the air. "Firm embrace!"

"Firm embrace!" They both say and then lean into him. They both hug him tight then pull away, smiling.

"Of course you know I'm dying..." David suddenly said.

"You're not dying," Seth said rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on, I know I'm dying. I can't do anything about it,"

"Uncle David, come on, what did the doctor say?" Summer asked.

"The doctors...what do they know? I'm telling you, it's bleak."

"What do you mean? Why do you say it's bleak?" Seth asks.

"Last night...late at night. I saw God," Summer and Seth share a look and Summer raises her eyebrows. "Yes, It was hovering over me...maybe a little bit to the left. And...he spoke to me."

"What did he say?"

"He said...'Hello...'."

"That's how God talks? That's all he said, Hello?"

"Yes, that's how he talked. But, he'a regular guy. He could do anything! He could take this whole building..turn it upside down. He could take Cincinatti..and shove it in Chicago. You want a chocolate malt..then boom..you got it. Toast...always golden brown. Always. He's perfect, but he doesn't rub your nose in it."

"So you actually talked back to God?" Summer asked disbelieved.

"I did...but I was repect for him. So I said, 'Oh lord! What you of me, for tho be unforgivith of me for unforgivith of you for me,"

"Uncle David," Seth cuts him off.

"Yesth?"

Summer picks up the tray of food sitting on his nightstand table. "Uncle David, you have some food here and you haven't even touched it."

"Food? You say food? I say hah!" Summer sets the food down on his lap and he sits up. "Seth..there's a bedpan under the nightstand..."

"Oh, You know I'll just wait outside," Summer said.

"No, No, No...it's not that, it's not that kind of thing. Here, let me show you what I have in mind." He picks up the tray of food and takes the bedpan from Seth. He dumps all the food into the bedpan and throws them both on the floor. "There, saved the trip," He motions through his body.

Two nurses come through the door wearing white jumpsuits holding onto a clipboard. it's time," One of the nurses say getting him ready to go.

"No, No, No, Seth, don't let them take me."

"It's ok, you're gonna be fine..."

"Ooooo," Uncle David said putting his hands out in front of him. "I'm in a tunnel, I see a light, I see a light. It's the other end..is it heaven? No...It's New Jersey."

"We have to go," The nurse said again.

"Listen..don't you worry about anything you're gonna be fine," Seth said trying to calm David down.

"You have to do me a big favor,"

"Sure, anything," Both Seth and Summer say.

"This is a death bed request, if you say yes, it's a binding promise,"

"Yes, yes," The both say again.

"If you have a boy, I want you to name him after me,"

Seth and Summer back away and look at eachother. Summer scrunces up her face and so does Seth.

"Uhm...Uncle David..."

"Woah, Woah, Woah," He starts pretending that he can't see anything and in pain.

"Ok, Ok, Okay!" Both Seth and Summer say afraid for his life.

They start to wheel him out the room before David stops them.

"Wait! The thing is, my real name..it's not David."

Seth and Summer look at eachother again and then back at David who is being wheeled out of the room. He yell's back at them before he's to far away.

"My real name is Doodaronami"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Doodaronami," Seth said as the enter the apartment just getting back from the hospital.

Summer starts taking her coat off and then lays it on the chair. "I know..."

"The man's name is Doodaronami,"

"That's what he said," Summer said as she continues to make her way into the kitchen.

"We just promised to name our child, Doodaronami."

"Alright, Alright..."

"I don't understand how you can be so calm about this," Seth places his coat also on the chair, on top of Summer's.

"Because worrying's not going to stop any of this, we gave our word."

"No, we gave our word to a guy named David."

"It's a matter of honor, if we break our word, then what kind of people are we?"

Seth comes into the kitchen to join Summer who is taking some candy out of the cuboard.

"The kind of people who have the right to name their child, Tom."

"I have a little surprise for you," Summer said as she digs around in the back of candy. "I think I know something you don't know,"

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Seth takes a cup from the cuboard and fills it up with water at the sink.

"We're having a girl,"

Seth looks at her surprised and Summer just smiles at him.

"What are you talking about?" He finally said.

"I have a very strong feeling that this baby's a girl. And if that's true..we have no problem." She throws some more candy into her mouth while she walks out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"You're talking about a feeling?" Seth followes her out of the kitchen into the living room.

"It's more than a feeling. It's like a maturnal instint."

"I respect that, Honey, I really do. But...thousands of years of civilization..it's kinda dulled our instincts. Look at me, my whole hunting, gathering thing..that's pretty much shot."

Summer sits down on the couch and gives him a confused look trying not to smile.

"What are you talking about?" Summer asked as the doorbell rang. She stood up to go and answer it but continued talking. "This isn't some concept, I'm physically connected to this child and I know..."

"I'm physically connected to my pancreas and that hasn't said a word to me in 6 years,"

"Why are you giving me such a hard time about this?" Summer asked as she opened the door. Kirsten, Sandy, and Isacc were standing there and Sandy looked smitten.

"Please tell me it isn't true," Sandy said as he runs into the apartment towards Seth.

"I take it you talked to Uncle David,"

"Tell me you didn't agree to name your child Appadectami."

Kirsten walks into the apartment after saying hello to Summer and sits down on the couch.

"Doodaronami!" Kirsten corrected.

"Have you both lost your mind?" Isacc asked. "You have any idea how much this kid is going to be teased? Dood, Doodi? Doodioname."

"We know!" Seth said. "Keep this coming because this is really helping now."

"Aw, come on Sethie. Think about it, If i went to school with a kid named Doodaronami, my day would not be completed until I made the kid cry."

Seth and Summer clean up a few coffee cups from earlier and Seth goes into the kitchen to put them away.

"Who do you think he's going to come to? You? The perps? I don't think so..he's going to come to me, his favorite Uncle. You gotta give this kid a normal name..."

Summer pour herself some water and then walks back towards the chair she was sitting in. "Kids can make fun of any name..."

"Oh yeah? Bob,"

"Blob,"

"Alright, Joe?"

"Shmoe,"

"Shelly?"

"Smelly,"

"Isacc,"

Summer thinks for a moment. "Isacc,"

Isacc looks away defeated and Summer sits down on the chair next to Sandy.

"Now you see, with a nice name like Kirsten, you wouldn't get any teasing." Sandy said pointing at her.

"Well actually, a few kids use to call me a dumbass but.."

Sandy look's at her telling her she shouldn't have said anything and she just shrugs.

"But if Doodaronami was such a nice name, why does he call himself David?" Sandy asked, looking between everyone.

"He never even liked it himself..."

"Sandy..." Summer said as she pats his arm. "It's not as bad as it sounds, I was just telling Seth that I have a very strong matrual instint that it's a girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Summer nods her head.

"Oh what a relief...I know that feeling." Kirsten said as Seth and Isacc exchange a look and Seth glares at him.

"You see?" Summer said pointing at Kirsten and Seth just nodded his head.

"Yeah, I knew Seth was going to be a boy..."

"You just get that feeling..."

"That-That feeling..."Kirsten agrees. "Sandy..you have nothing to worry about,"

"Well that's a relief,"

Isacc starts to chuckle from behind the couch, and Seth looks are him.

"I think Sethie here has something he'd like to say," He pats Seth on the back.

Seth looks up at everyone and shrugs his shoulders. "No I don't..."

"No, No, you want to say the thing. You know...about the thing."

"No, I don't," Seth said again glaring at Isacc.

"What thing about what thing?" Summer asked.

"Nothing..." Seth said just as Isacc said "Something..."

"So say it already..." Kirsten urges.

Seth hits Isacc on the head before turning back to them. "I dunno...I was telling him earlier that I have my own paternal insticts and I thinkg it's going to be a boy,"

"Honey, that's very sweet but this is kind of a woman thing..." She points at herself and Seth starts to make his way over the the chair that Summer is in.

"Yeah, I know I understand. I just...I really, really, really, got a strong feeling about this." He kneels down next to her. "I can tell you with almost absoulte certainty that this baby's going to be a boy."

"Honey, we have nothing to worry about. Trust me..."

"I peaked at the ultra sound and saw a little penis." Seth said quickly but Summer understood every word. Her smile fades and her eyes bulge as she realizes she just promised to name her child 'Doodaronomi.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wait, Wait, Wait..." Seth said putting his arm out to stop Summer from going into Uncle David's hospital room.

"Don't chicken out on me,"

"No, No, I'm not. It's just...the man is on his death bed, and we made a promise."

"I'm not keeping that promise."

"It's just, It's not going to be easy. He's in there, he's hanging by a thread."

"Sweetie," Summer said taking Seth's hand. "Prepare yourself for the worst."

They open the door and find David dancing to the 'Turkey Trot' with his nurses. Summer and Seth look in amused with a smile on their faces and when they finish they clap.

"Alright boy's take five..." David said. "Smoke if ya want too. Leon..." He pulled one of the nurses over to him and explained what he was doing wrong in the dance. Once he got it right, he let the nurses leave the room and turned to Seth and Summer.

"Uncle David! What is all this?" Summer asked as she closed the door.

"The turkey trot!" He said obviously.

"What about the surgery?"

"Surgery, What surgery? They prodded and poked..they manipulated digitally..." He puts his hands out and throws them back down at his side.

"So everything's alright?" Seth asked.

"Zip, zero. Nothing..Nothing!" He walks away from them over to his bed where his stuff is laying to be put into his suit case.

"What about the pain?"

"Gas." He simply said. "A humongous rogue, bubble of trapped gas. And it left as siletnly as it came."

Seth and Summer nodded their head, even thought they were disguisted and David continued packing his bag.

"Wow, well we're so happy that you're feeling better. Because...we actually wanted to talk to you about something."

David continutes packing his bag not paying much attention to them but the shirt he picked up. "This isn't mine...Oh well"  
He throws it into the suitcase.

"We, we uh, we wanted to talk to you about something. The name?" Summer said hoping it would trigger some kind of memory of telling them to name their kid after him.

"The name?"

"Doodaronomi?"

"Yes, yes. Doodaronomi..." He picks up his pants and puts them under his chin to fold them.

"We're a little consirned. It's a little uh..."

"Here's the thing. It's a little..uh..uncommon." Seth finishes for Summer.

"Uncommon? If you want common, you name a kid Joe, You name a kid John. The kid goes to a picnic...'John...your sandwhich is ready!' 40 kids named John come running." He takes a break and moves the pants from under his chin then continues. "You name the kid Doodaronomi...'Doodaronomi..your sandwhich is ready!' Your kids gettin' that sandwhich." He puts the pants he was folding into the suitcase.

"You make a very good point..." Seth said. "But, it's just, we're consirned..."

"This isn't mine either..." David said as he puts a bottle of shampoo into the suitcase. He picks up a bag, "This is mine," he said and he places it into his suitcase and closes it.

"We're just afraid that the kid's going to get teased..." Seth points to David. "I mean..didn't you get teased?"

"Yeah...yeah. We all get teased. No big deal. As I was walking home from school...'Dood..Doodi! There's no doodionyou is there doodioname?' Eh? I got it, I got it. They're push, I'd push, there'd be a lot of hitting and smashing. They'd take off my hat and spit in it. There one day I was like this is it..i'm done! So I took David..and discarded Doodaronomi."

"So..as you can see. We don't want-"

"We can't-" The both tried.

"You can't name this kid Doodaronomi." David said for them. "What are you nuts? I was on pain killers...I was delerious. What's your excuse?"

Seth and Summer look at eachother before looking back at him. "uhh..."

"Shame on you!" David said. "But...I love you both so much for going along with that name for so long."

"Yeah..." Summer said.

"No Doodaronomi?" Seth asked.

"No Doodaronomi..." David confirmed. "Firm embrace!"

Seth and Summer lean in mumbling 'firm embrace'. They pull away and start to walk out the door before David stops them.

"If it's a boy, name him anything you want!" Seth and Summer thank him but he wasn't finished. "But if it's a girl...I'd like it if you named it after my mother."

Seth and Summer look at eachother again..and both mumble some words and David stops them.

"Her name was Rose..."

They look at eachother, and Seth smiles. "That's actually very sweet,"

"We'll think about it!" Summer said and blows him an air kiss.

"But that wasn't her real name"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So when the baby reaches five or six pounds..."Joan stops midsentence when she notices Seth and Summer's faces. "What? Why are you smiling?"

"The way you say 'the baby'..." Summer said and Seth continues for her.

"'The baby'. So, as to not give away any gender information..."

Joan smiles proudly at herself. "Well, I do this a lot,"

"Well you can stop doing it with us..." Seth said as he rubs Summer's back.

"I can?" Joan questions.

"Yeah..we know it's a boy,"

"You do?"

"Seth saw a penis,"

"I'm sorry?" Joan asked.

"The other day, when you were doing the thing..." He motions at his stomach, and pretends to do an ultra sound.

"The ultra sound..." Summer says for him.

"I didn't mean too...But there was a space between my fingers and I looked and there it was..."

Joan opens up her file and starts looking through it. "And you saw a penis..."

"Yes I did..."

"Big penis spotter are ya?" Joan smiles at them, then takes out the picture from the ultra sound. "Show me,"

"Seriously?"

"Show me,"

"Aww look at our baby," Summer cooes.

"Healthy?" Seth asks.

"Very,"

"It won't always be transparent will it?"

"No," Joan says smiling.

"Right there," Seth points to a spot on the picture and Summer frowns, as does Joan.

"There?"

"I'm sorry..." He points to it again. "There,"

"You sure?" Joan asked.

"Yeah, look right there. 1...2..3, 4, 5. 5 penis's...boy look out for this kid." Seth takes the picture out of Summer's hand to get a better look.

"It's a foot isn't it?" Summer ask's.

"Hand,"

"He didn't see a penis..." She said hitting Seth on the shoulder.

"Hand,"

"Is it possible...that his hand is on his penis?" Seth asked hopefully.

"Hand, Hand...nothing but a hand."

"You can't tell by this picture..but a few days ago,this kid was happy to see somebody..."

"So it's a girl?" Summer said knowing it had to be a girl if there was no penis.

"Nope," Joan said.

"It's a boy..."

"Nope,"

"Is it an owl? Seriously, tell me, I won't be mad," Seth said and Summer smiled at him.

"Do you really wanna know?" Joan asked the couple.

"Actually you know I-" Summer began but Seth cut her off.

"No, No, No. Last time you didn't want to find out and I did, and you steam rolled me. So now this time I get to pick, I'm calling the shots and I say no. We don't want to find out."

"Well If you're sure..." Summer faked being dissapointed because she was happy that he wanted to wait also.

"Ok..Ok.."

"Alright then, let's weigh you and take your blood pressure." Joan and Seth helped Summer off the table and they walked out of the room while Seth stood there holding the ultra sound picture examining it.

"That's a penis..."

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry I totally neglected this story. But, things have been crazy around here. It might be about a week until I get the next chapter up because I have finals next week, But I promise I'll start writing again!**

**

* * *

**Summer woke upon her 6th month of being pregnant, and was happy the morning sickness was gone. Unlike most people, she didn't get her morning sickness until later in the pregnancy. When she went the first 3 months without it, she thought she'd been on of the lucky few to escape the horror, but was told otherwise in her 5th month. 

She smiled at Seth who was still sleeping and silently got up out of the bed. She felt really gross and dirty and decided to take a nice, warm bath to calm her. She turned on the bathtub, hoping not to stir Seth and started to undress as it filled.

She couldn't help but look down at the bump forming. She sighed and rubbed the belly, she was happy she was having a baby but she felt so fat. She couldn't see what people talked about when they said 'pregnancy glow' but Seth assured her she was beautiful.

She climed into the bath tub and put her iPod on while she layed there.

Seth woke up 5 minutes after Summer had gotten in the bathtub. He woke up, and noticed the sheet of paper next to his bed which he choose to ignore the past couple of days. It was a list of what Summer had been craving the past week and she demanded him that she needed it as soon as possible.

He got out of the bed, and got dressed. He was going to go to the store, and come back with all the items as a surprise for Summer. And when she got out of the bathtub, they'd all be waiting for her.

He knocked on the door and yelled for her. When she didn't answer he opened the door and saw her realxing with her head against the back of the tub, and he iPod on. He smiled and since he didn't want to distrub her, he shut the door as quietly as he could and took off for the grocery store.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Let's see...pickels, pickels, pickels' Seth muttered to himself as he went up and down the aisles. 'Who wants pickels and spaghetti for breakfast?'

He found the pickels and scratched it off his list. He had gotten all of the items except one. He'd asked a few people, and they all assured him they did not have it at the corner mart.

'How do you not have yams?' He said, as he waited in line.

The man at the check out counter started small talk with Seth as he always does and smiled as he looked on at the items.

'Are you married?' He asked Seth.

'No,' Seth said, quickly, taken back by the mans sudden talkativeness. 'I'm engaged,'

'Oh,' The man said understanding. 'Is she pregnant?'

Seth glanced up at the man. 'As a matter of fact, yes. Why do you ask?'

'Oh, I was just guessing. Based on the supplies you are purchasing.'

Seth smiled. 'Yeah, they have weird cravings,'

'Tell me about it, I have three kids,' Seth smiled kindly. 'and they're never the same. With the last two, I figured all the same cravings would come back...boy was I wrong.'

Seth chuckled as he picked up his bags. 'Well, we're just focusing on this one for now, Thanks'  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once Summer's hands started to prune, she decided it was time to get out. As much as she was enjoying the relaxing time, she didn't want to look like a grandma.

She turned off her iPod and her heart skipped a beat when she looked into the bathtub. Blood.

She sat there in shock for a good minute, until she realized what was happening. The entire bathtub was a deep red, and she wasn't sure what she should do.

Once she got out of the bathtub, she was on auto-pilot. She quickly threw on her clothes, and ran out the bathroom door.

'Seth!' She screamed, tears forming in her eyes. 'SETH!' She yelled a bit louder.

As she ran into the kitchen, her eyes caught sight of a yellow post-it note on the counter.

'Fuck,' She said as she read it.

She picked up the home phone and quickly dialed Seth's familiar cell number and waitied as the phone rung. After the first ring she head Seth's annoying ring coming from the bedroom. She ran in there, and found his cell phone sitting on the night stand where he forgot it.

'Shit!' She cursed again, letting the tears fall freely.

She hung up the phone quickly and dialed the Cohen's number hoping that someone was home there.

'Hello?'

'Oh, thank god you're there.'

'Summer? What's wrong, sweetie?'

'I'm bleeding,'

There was silent on the end of the line for a few moments. Then, 'I'll be right there,' and there was a click.

Summer looked at the phone confused before rushing downstairs and throwing her shoes on. She ran out the front door to wait for Kirsten, and when she pulled up 2 minutes later, she jumped in and Kirsten raced to the hospital.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Sum?' Seth said as he walked into their apartment. 'I'm home!'

Seth walked the length of the whole apartment before he noticed the note laying next to the phone. He picked it up, and his face filled with horror as he read it.

He threw the note down and ran back out the door, just as fast as he'd entered.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kirsten was sitting in the waiting room, twisting her wedding ring around her finger like she always did when she was nervous.  
She sat there in silence, looking around at the other waiting people.

'Mom!' She looked up and saw Seth running towards her with a worried look on his face. 'Where is she? Is she okay?'

Seth looked around the hospital looking for a sign of Summer.

'I don't know yet, Seth, we just got her about 15 minutes ago.'

'What happened?' He asked quietly.

'She started bleeding Seth,' She said sincerly, touching his arm.

'Which means what?' Seth wasn't familiar with all this.

'She could have miscarried,' Kirsten said this so quietly she wasn't sure if Seth had heard her.

Seth looked away from his mom and rolled his head before sitting down in the chair. He put his head between his legs and rubbed his tempels.

'This isn't good,' Seth said.

'It'll be okay honey,' Kirsten said rubbing has back for comfort.

Seth shook his head and silently blamed himself for not taking good enough care of his fiancee.

'Mrs. Cohen?' The doctor asked as he came into the waiting for an hour later.

Kirsten shot up as well as Seth.

'Hi Mrs. Cohen, I'm the doctor that was taking care of you're daughter-in-law, is it okay if we talk in private?' He asked Kirsten, eyeing Seth.

'Can he come?' Kirsten asked pointing at Seth. The doctor eyed him wearily. 'He's the father,' She quickly added.

The doctor nodded his head and lead them into a small room behind the pop machines and the snack machines that looked more like an interrogation room than a private, waiting room.

'Mrs. Cohen, you got Summer here just in time. We were able to save the baby, but she was very close to having a miscarriage.  
Since she is only 5 months along, we had to keep the baby in the uterus, to make sure it's fully developed. We are going to put Summer on bed rest for 2 weeks, and we'll see what happens. We may be able to let her started moving around a little bit,  
but not much, or we might have to keep her on bedrest.'

Seth let all the information sink in. 'So she's going to be okay?'

'She's going to be just fine,' The doctor smiled.

'And the baby?'

The smile faded. 'As for right now, the baby's fine. But that might change. That's why we're ordering bed rest.'

Seth nodded his head, sadly.

'You know what that means for you right?' The doctor added looking at Seth.

Seth looked up and shook his head.

'You have to take good care of her. Whatever she wants, you get. Don't let her get up for anything,'

'Okay,'

'And if you do, guess who's fault it is?'

'Mine?' Seth questioned.

'Bingo,'

'Okay, I got it. No walking, period.'

'Good,' The doctor said. 'Now if you want to see her, you'll have to wait until tomorrow because visiting hours are over for the time being.'

Seth and Kirsten nodded their heads and they all stood up. 'Thank you doctor,'

'It's been a pleasure,'

He added before walking out of the private waiting room, that for once, left good news.

* * *

AND...Review. Because those are amazing.

* * *


End file.
